Goodbye you guys
by twinkels
Summary: When Kenny starts behaving odd things are a lot worse than they seem and will tear the friends apart
1. Chapter 1

A sad story about Kenny I own nothing

Spring March 22nd

Kenny sat at the kitchen table of his house happly as his friends apart from Cartman sang Happy birthday to him he was now 11

Kenny's mom had organized a little party for him and had even saved some money for a small party and also their was Stan Kyle Cartman also Butters along with Karen Kevin his girlfriend Sarah

' Happy birthday dear Kenny happy birthday to you ' Everyone all sang

' Happy birthday son blow out your candles and make a wish ' Said Carol his mom in her southern drawl accent

' Awww I dunno what to wish for I have everything here right now this is awesome you guys thank you so much their was really no need to ' Said Kenny sounding a little embarrassed

' Oh don't be silly their is every need your my son and I'm sorry it ain't much but it's the best I can do ' Carol said giving the blond boy a hug

' And it's awesome thank you so much mom I love it ' Kenny said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek

' Open your presents what did you get ' Said Karen excitedly as she was dying to see what was in the packages

' Okay princess gimme a minute little miss impatient ' Kenny said laughing

' I .! got you a cool gift ' Said Butters still stammering a little a problem he had all his life but everyone was used to it now

' Shhhh Butters your not supposed to tell him what it is let him find out himself ' Said Kyle glaring a little at the smaller blond

' Oh oh s sorry K Ken '. Butters Said blushing

' It's okay no harm done Kenny said as he started opening his cards up first

' Oh wow awesome I got 20 bucks from Token and theirs a letter too ' Kenny said opening a card from Token one of their rich friends

' Wow Token I thought you two rarely spoke ' Said Stan

' Well we do sometimes he's okay he can be cool at times ' Kenny said smiling

' So what dose it say then ..? Asked Stan and Kyle together making Kenny laugh

' Okay says

Dear Kenny

I really did not know what to get you so I gave you some money and you can get your own present have a fantastic birthday best wishes Token ' Kenny read

' Aww that's nice of him that's the black kid isn't it ' Carol said as Kenny nodded

' Yeah he's a cool guy I'll thank him on Monday ' Kenny said unwrapping another gift that was from Stan

' Oh wow the new Terrance and Philip Book awesome OMG that's the one we were looking at other day at the mall ' Kenny said smiling as he went to open another present

Kenny's presents turned out really good he got money from Token a book from Stan some games for his DS from Kyle candy from Cartman a hello kitty battery operated light and Spider-Man pencil case from Butters a small teddy from Karen and a t short saying best brother and some clothes from and shoes and a Pokémon book from Carol even though they were out the thrift store but they were new to him and he got a Terrance and Philip t shirt and pen set from Kevin and Sarah

' Aww thank you so much for all this you guys it's turned into an awesome day I really didn't expect all this ' Kenny said smiling

' Well you never forget our birthdays so. why should we forget yours and you still up for that sleepover later ..? Asked Stan smiling

' Hell you bet I am ..Oh if that's okay with you mom if I spend the night at Stan's ..? Asked Kenny looking at Carol

' Course it is you don't need to ask you have fun I'll be fine ' Carol said smiling

Kenny nodded but remained silent he worried about leaving his mom on a Friday night as his dad always came in drunk and he knew arguments and fights would break out and he was scared for Karen as Stuart his dad could get quite abusive and never thought twice about hitting his kids and Kenny had a few scars on his back from Stuart's belt hitting him and he was worried for his mom as she'd be on her own as Karen was spending the night with her friend Ruby but hopefully Stuart would come in and pass out like he sometimes did so that would give Carol some peace and also Kenny was not keen on the thought of his mom being on her own as Keven was going out later with Sarah and Karen was spending the night with her friend Ruby so the house would be empty but Carol wanted Kenny to go and have some fun it was his birthday after all and he deserved to enjoy himself

" Mom you know if he starts anything go to Andy and Joanne across the street don't take his bullshit I'm not keen on leaving you with him I bet he'll come in drunk in the small hours when the bars kick him out ' Kenny said as Carol nodded and stroked Kenny's cheek

' I know you are hun but don't worry I'll be fine I can give as good as I get you know that now you go and get your stuff together and enjoy yourself and you can drop Karen of at the Tucker's place and I'll fetch her tomorrow or maybe one of Ruby's parents will bring her back now don't you worry about me Kenny you enjoy yourself and be good ' Carol said as Kenny hugged her

' I will love you mom ' Kenny said hugging Carol as she gently kissed his head and ruffled his messy pale blond hair

' Okay princess what are you gonna take to Ruby's tonight ' Kenny said smiling at Karen as he planned to help her pack for her sleepover before wishing his mom goodnight and leaving to go to Stans for the sleepover

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Spring March

Kenny had a great time at the sleepover and as Stan promised they had KFC and Pepsi and watched Terrance and Philip all night played games on Xbox and Kenny even prank called City wok a few times to piss off the owner who always said shitty wok when he awnsers sending the boys into hysterics and the boys stayed up till after midnight and had to be told off by Sharon a few times for laughing too loud as Shelly was trying to sleep she was in distress as she just broken up with her latest boyfriend and also Kenny and Cartman had a farting contest much to Kyle's diciest and he had to open the window but the sleep over went really well just a shame Butters had to go home and he missed it but he was never really allowed to stay out late anyway

Eventullh the boys all fell asleep Stan was in his bed the rest in sleeping bags on the floor and when Kenny got up to the bathroom he forgot about Kyle and Cartman till he stood on sometching firm yet soft and heard a yelp and voice saying ' Hey get off Ken that bloody hurt '

' Oh sorry Kyle i forgot you were their just nipping our to bathroom won't be long wanna come ' Kenny joked

' Fuck no thank you I'm not Gay Kenny ' Said Kyle rolling over and going back to sleep or trying to as Kenny used his big toe to tickle Kyle's ear

' Kenny pack it in will you I'm trying to sleep get your toe out my ear or I'll bite it off ' Kyle said with a chuckle making Kenny laugh

' Ooh bite my Kyle ' Kenny said laughing before he left to go to the bathroom not seeing Kyle roll his eyes

Everyone woke early next morning to a lovely smell of cooking breakfast Sharon had been busy so after a mad dash to the bathroom to get a shower

' Oh look at that yummy I can't wait to dive in ' Said Cartman as everyone sat down to see sausages bacon eggs and other things their and Kyle paused a. bit

' Oh crap mom Kyle can't eat bacon it's against his beliefs ' Said Stan looking at his friend

' Ooh can I have it then please ..? Asked Kenny about to take it

' I know that hun I made Kyle a different breakfast and that will suit him as I know about him being diabetic and his beliefs ' Said Sharon as Kenny snatched the bacon before Cartman could get it

' Must be hard being diabetic son ' Said Randy joining everyone as he had a day off

' No not really I'm used to it now I know what I can and can't eat so it's no big deal now ' Kyle said

' Mom where's Shelly is she still sulking in her room ..? Asked Stan as Sharon nodded

" Yeah she's very upset she found out she was cheated on so she's wanting to be left on her own just now I'll take her up some breakfast later ' Sharon said

' Shes Worse than the Goth kids wanting to wallow in their eternal pain and darkness ' Kenny said with a laugh to Stan who nodded

' You should try living with her she's worse than the Goths ' Stan said with a sigh

' Bloody hell ouch doesn't that hurt I could never do that jab myself like you do ' Said Kenny a little later watching Kyle give himself a shot

' No I'm used to it now and without it I'd be dead these shiots of insulin save my life and I need to get used to them as I'll be doing them forever well long as I live ' Kyle said

' Bloody hell glad I'm not diabetic I'll never get that ' Kenny said

" Oh anyone can get type 2 diabetes due to age and diet I fear that one day Cartman may get that as his diet is so unhealthy and he never takes excersise so he is a candidate for it

' Yeah that's true he's such a fatass ' Kenny laughed a Altman glared at him and called him a poor piece of crap

After breakfast the boys hung out for a few hours before Kenny went home and thankfully Stuart didn't start any carry on he came home drunk and passed out It he did kick off the next night but Kenny and Karen were sent to their rooms and Kevin and Carol dealt with him

Spring March 28

Kenny woke with a bit of a headache and also he heard his parents shouting again

' Oh great they have kicked off early today what the fuck now ' Kenny muttered sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes and also he heard knocking on his door too

' Kenny Kenny are you awake ..? Came a small voice it was Karen

" Yeah come on in princess ' Kenny yelled rubbing his forgead he didn't really feel great that morning but put it down to shouting

' Mommy and daddy are fighting again I'm scared ' karen Said cuddling up to Kenny who gave her a hug

' I know don't worry I'll take care of you want some breakfast princess..? Kenny asked as Karen nodded

' Yes please I'm hungry ' Karen said as Kenny got out of bed and looked at himself in a old cracked mirror and he looked shattered

His blond hair was a mess and needing washed and a good comb and a trim even also he looked really pale and shadows under his eyes and also his head hurt but he had to carry on for Karen

' Okay princess gimme a few moments I need to have a wash then I'll get breakfast on ' Kenny said yawning

' What about mom ..? Asked Karen

" Well if things get bad I'll step in don't worry princess ' Kenny said smiling as they left to head into the bathroom and kitchen and seen Stuart storm off into the bedroom and yelling ' Fuck you bitch as he slammed the bedroom door

Kenny knew it was going to be one of those days

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Spring March

Kenny was in the kitchen helping make breakfast he was happy the family had somehow got their hands on a genirator so they had electrically so Kenny could cook a hot meal and have some toast and make a warm drink and they had lights and a tv now

Karen now washed and dressed sat happly at the table and Carol sat next to her but Kevin wassnt their he was elsewhere that day

' Kevin not joining us then ..? Asked Kenny looking at the empty place at the table

' No he's stayed the night with a few friends at the trailer park he'll be home later today and since he was suspended from school he just comes and goes as he pleases you know him but talking about school you two hurry up before you get suspended and Kenny make sure you stay in school this time I'm sick of being called up to be told you disappeard again I know you hate school and that but you need to go try and get some grades you don't wanna be like your da when you grow up ' Carol said as Kenny sighed

' Okay I'll try mom but I don't mind the scrapyard you can get good money their on a good day and a lot of good stuff too other peoples trash can be other people's tresures you know ' Kenny said smiling

' I know that but you don't wanna be stuck working in that dump all your life you wanna do better don't ya want to go to collage and go on to get a good job and money and get a nice house when your older ..? Asked Carol as Kenny headed into the kitchen

' Yeah I do I guess the scrap yard is like work experience and I don't mind it look at that cool pink bike I got for Karen last summer ' Kenny said

' I love that bike Okay it's not Barbie or Trolls poppy but it's cool ' Karen begun but a crash from the kitchen cut her off

' Kenny are you okay in their ...? Asked Carol heading into the kitchen to see what the noise was

' Shit mom I'm so sorry it fell from my hand I kinda got pins and needles in my hand " Said Kenny looking at the smashed milk bottle on the floor and milk everywhere

' Kenny you need to be more careful and that was the last of the milk and I don't get any money to end of week I dunno what we're gonna do " Said Carol looking disappointed at Kenny and the mess

Kenny sighed then left to head into his room remembering the money that Token gave him so he got that and when he returned to the kitchen he seen his mom on her knees mopping up the mess

' Here mom take that and get some groceries and I'm sorry about that ' Kenny said surprising Carol

' Kenny that's your birthday money your friend gave you I can't take that no ' Carol Said stunned but Kenny wouldn't listen

' No mom your need is greater than mine take it get milk and what ever else you need ' Kenny said as Carol hugged him

' Oh oh Kenny give it back to you when I get paid I'd be so lost without you your such a good boy ' Carol said kissing Kenny's head

Kenny's headache lasted all day but he put it down to stress as it was such a stressful atmosphere it make anyone ill and that's why his friends really avoided coming round unless they had too

It been like that since Kenny first met the boys really they always avoided going to his house yet he was always in theirs but they usually came to his once or twice a year but Kenny lfefared going to his friends house as they had game consoles and that all Kenny had was an old Nintendo DS not even the 3D one he did have that one for a short while it was a present from Kyle but his dad stole it and sold it for drink money

That was the problem with Stuart he had a huge drink problem he had done since he took his first drink at 14 and when he was 20 he got Carol then 18 pregnant with Kevin and at 16 she gave birth to Kenny then 3 years later Karen came along so Carol was a child really when she had her family yet due to a genetic throw back Kenny had blonde hair and blue eyes unlike Stuart Kevin and Karen who had brown hair and brown eyes and Carol had red hair and blue eyes but her sister was blonde like Kenny and this caused Stuart often to deny that Kenny was his

Kenny's day despite stating bad with the milk went on okay and he did skip PE lessons only cos he didn't have the right clothes so he hid in the library his favorite hiding place and he decided to have a sleep as it was recess after PE

" Where were you then skipping classes yet again ..? Asked Cartman looking at Kenny who shrugged

' Yeah and so I couldn't be assed going to class ' Kenny said in a don't care less tone

" Kenny this will go against you you'll get kicked out and end up in trouble how many times have we told you this ' Said Kyle making Kenny sigh

' I know too many I guess but I hate PE you guys know that and what use will it be when I get a job I'm not gonna go into sports I hate sports ' Kenny said

' You enjoy all that free running stuff jumping from wall to wall and that iv seen you do that and your real good and your one hell of a fast runner that's kinda like sport in a way ' Said Stan as Kenny shrugged

' Yeah maybe but I'm not a PE type of person and they don't do free running their they just play dumb dodge ball and running around a dumb sports field it's not challenging enough for me so no thanks ' Kenny said with a shrug before walking away and also he still couldn't shake that headache off and he blamed stress from home

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Spring April

' Where the hell is kenny he's so gonna get it if he's caught ' Said Stan as he and the other boys stood freezing in the cold spring rain in the middle of a muddy sports field as they were doing PE

' In a nice warm library I bet knowing him but this is getting so out of hand I'm scared Incase he gets kicked out of school ' Kyle said

' Same here also I'd it just me or has Kenny been acting weird recently I feel he's not his usual self ' Said Stan

' I dunno what do you mean Kenny is just being Kenny as usual I think and he always skipped PE so I dunno what you mean really ' Said Kyle a bit confused

' I dunno just can't quite put my finger on it really maybe he's having a hard time at home as we all know his dad is an asshole and he is abused it's sad for that family really and I don't wanna see Kenny ending up like his dad you know ' Said Stan as Kyle sighed and nodded in agreement

' Same here hopefully he won't and something tells me he won't look Stan Kenny is a good kid and he is not lazy like his dad is he's a hard worker and I know he works hard at that scrap yard ' Kyle begun but the teacher yelled at him and stand to stop talking and pay attention

Elswehere Kenny had slipped into the school library and he was glad of the peace and quiet as he still had a bad headache it was the same headache he had from a few days ago and somehow could not get rid of it but he never said anything. as his mom would insist of taking him to a doctor and that would cost money they didn't have and Kenny just put it down to stress and hoped it go away in time so the library being nice and quiet seemed to help

Kenny looked around and seen some studients sitting at tables doing work some were choosing books one or two at the desk talking in hushed tones to the staff so Kenny sat near the back hoping he wouldn't get seen and relaxed in a chair and also as he was feeling tired he desired to grab a sleep too till the recess bell would wake him and then it be lunch time

As Kenny sat near a window up the back he desired to have a sneaky smoke before he had his nap and if he blew the smoke out the window it wouldn't set alarms and sprinklers off he'd done it a few times and also it meant that he could smoke without Kyle getting on at him

' Kenny you could give your self cancer smoking so young also you will be broke after spending all your money on cigarets and also you will stink and somoking is disgusting it will stain your fingers and teeth ' Kyle would say over and over but Kenny never listened to him

Kenny started smoking at 8 really he mixed with olde boys near him and they got him into it at first Kenny didn't like it but eventually he got used to it and 3 years on he was still smoking and so did Kevin he smiled 2 packs a day but Kenny always warned Karen against it he didn't want her coping him

As Kenny glanced out the library window still smoking he felt himself get sleepy and begun to fall asleep and the cigarete fell from his hand into the trash can setting it alight and that set off alarms and sprinklers before the fire could take hold

' Its Okay everything is under control please leave the building quietly ' A woman said as everyone started panicking and dashing for the door and Kenny woke up too and started cursing

' Fuck it what the hell ' Kenny said as he headed for the door trying to look innocent as everyone all headed outside but Kenny knew he'd be caught as he forgot about security cameras that had been installed to stop people stealing books

' So Mr Maccormick what have you got to say for yourself then you have caused damage in the school library ' PC principle said not looking to happy at Kenny as the blond bit his lip

' Er sorry sir I don't mean to ' Kenny said sadly looking at the floor

' Sorry is not good enough boy you hear me also what we're you doing in the library in the first place you were meant to be in PE and this is not the first time you have been seen in the library skipping classes I am very disappointed in you McCormick also your parents are on their way I think it is time to have a talk with them too see what they have to say ' The man yelled making Kenny panick

" Oh crap I'm sorry it won't happen again please don't call my parents aww shit ' Kenny said

' Enough of that laungage I am tired of that cussing you do and the way you treat this school as a joke also your work is a disgrace your grades have fallen even the first graders have higher grades and you don't even turn up for classes only the ones that suits you I'm sorry Kenny but school doesn't run that way now sit out side I am not happy with you ' The man yelled as Kenny muttered and slammed the door before sitting in the corridor and was in a bad mood

' Well we'll get caught did you your so gonna get it now ' Laughed Cartman as he passed by and laughed at Kenny

' Shut the fuck up fatass I'm not in the mood ' Said Kenny not even looking at the boy as he tried to avoid getting into more trouble and Cartman was trying to do that as he lived getting people into trouble

Kenny sat in the corridor outside the principals office for the next hour watching others come and go and even Stan and Kyle tried to talk to him but he ignored them he wassnt in the mood and he was dreading his parents arriving and wished he was far away at that moment anywhere but school really and soon the moment he was dreading had arrived as getting out a taxis cab was his parents and they looked furious and even his dad was their and that scared Kenny

' What the fuck do you think your playing at you little shit I got called away from work cos of you asshole ' Yelled Stuart ready to hit Kenny their and then but Carol stopped him

' No Stuart not here we don't want social services on our. ass kenny what the hell were you playing at ' Said Carol getting in the middle of Stuart and Kenny but Kenny didn't awnser as he knew he was in deep trouble

well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

' Kenny what the fuck do you think your playing at you dumb little shit I was called away from my work to come here so what the hell is going on you better start talking boy ' Demanded Stuart glaring at Kenny

' Kenny what the hell have you done now we're you skipping school again ..? Asked Carol As Kenny shrugged

' Please mr and Mrs McCormick take a seat we have to talk about Kenny's behavior he has been rude to the teachers and he did hit another boy in the cafeteria and he has been skipping several classes he is getting way out of hand that is why I called you up apparently his behavior is like his older brother Kevin who seems to have dropped out of school all together now it is hard to believe that Karen is their sibling as I have to say from what I heard she is a good hard working child but the problem seems to be with your sons paricaly Kenny ' PC princable said looking at Kenny

' Kenny what you got to say for yourself then ' Said Carol As Kenny shrugged in a couldn't care less manner

' It's only Maths and PE I hate them always did and always will and as for the kid I hit in the cafeteria was Cartman he was making fun of me fatass ' Kenny said

' That doesn't matter who it was you know the school rules but now back to the library thankfully no one got hurt and the fire was put out very quickly but their was a lot of water damage some books that were not on the shelves got damaged and a lot of studients hard work along with the carpet now I know about your finances and that so I am not asking you to replace everything as we are insured but I think we have to find lsome kind of punishment for Kenny so I think best way is suspending him for a week and when he comes. back we will help out in library in his break time under heavy supervision ' The man said

' Sounds fair to us but we're not finished with him yet ' Said Stuart glaring at Kenny as if he was threatening the boy

' Suspend me all you want but you know what duck it fuck your school I'm done I hate you and your crappy school Kevin has the right idea I don't need this dump ' Yelled Kenny suddenly standing up and shocking everyone

' Kenny please calm down ' Carol started but Kenny just got madder

' Calm down nothing I'm fucking sick of this place and him fucking faggot he is bet u like eyeing us all up you sick bastard ' Begun Kenny shocking pc printable and before Kenny could say anymore a stinging slap to the face stopped him

' You shut your fucking mouth you brat ' Yelled Stuart ignoring Carol yelling don't hit him

Before anyone could do anything else Kenny got up and stormed out the room leaving everyone shocked

' I'm so sorry he's never ushaally this Okay Kenny has a temper and can get mad at times but not as bad as this I have no idea what's come over him ' Carol said glancing at Stuart who pinched his nose Stan style

Kenny had enough and wanted to get far away from the school as possible and now he'd pissed off his parents but he had enough so he got some of his stuff out his locker and went storming out the building not knowing where he'd go and also his head was pounding

Kenny desided to head to a friend at the trailer park and stay their till the heat cooled down and hopefully his dad would vanish again and if he came in drunk well maybe he'd forget about Kenny it was the only time Kenny hoped his dad would get drunk

' You fucking asshole Kenny has ran away cos of you and I thought you didn't care what he did at school you always said that and you never turn up at his parents meetings or school events yet your gonna beat him niw for skipping school ' Carol yelled as they couple headed home

" Well cos of that little assholes behavior I got dragged outta work I was on a good job too and I had to decline it cos of him so he owes me I lost money cos of him and he'll come back when he's hungry if I know him ' Stuart said ignoring Carol who was yelling at him and saying that they need to look for Kenny as he was missing

Elsewhere Kenny had now walked out the school and had got the bus near his area and was now heading for the trailer park as he had friends their that help him or so he thought

The area the trailer park was in was originally wastground where some apartment blocks used to stand and they were abba dons and had squatters in them and eventually they were set on fire so as they weren't safe they got pulled down 7 years before and the trailers took over and had now been their for 5 years and Kenny plus Kevin often hun out their as they had friends and Kenny thought they'd help him

' Joe joe open up get out your bed you lazy ass ' Kenny yelled banging on the door as an older boy looked out the window and then came to the door

' Kenny ma man aren't you in school what's up dude..? Joe asked looking at his friend

' I need a favor and no school can kiss my ass can I come in I need to talk " Said Kenny looking at his friend as he opened the door

' Sure dude so what's up ..? Asked Joe as Kenny sighed sitting on a sofa and looking around at the mess and also he sat on a magazine

' Er sorry about that it's not mine you know ' Joe said grabbing a porn magazine as Kenny gave a small laugh

' Yeah whatever but I need help Well a place to stay for a bit you always said you'd help me out so I need help now ' Kenny said

' Why have you run away from home or something ..? Asked Joe as Kenny nodded

' Could say that oh got into a bit of trouble at school my parents got called and now da wants to beat my ass iv been kicked out of school for a week or two but fuck school I'm not going back I'm done with it and I'm done with my family so can I move in..? Kenny asked looking at Joe who rubbed his neck and sighed

' I'm sorry Ken iv no room and you can't stay here and people will think things look I'm way older than you I'm almost 18 your a kid and if your hanging around me well people will think things you know if you were older in your mid to late teens then maybe but your a kid and best go home I sure your dad won't beat your ass ' Joe befun shocking Kenny and the Kenny attacked him shocking him

' Well thanks for fucking nothing you lied to me always said you'd be their and niw when I need you you turn your back on me thanks a fucking lot some friend you are I only wanted to stay here a couple of nights till the heat died down not forever ' Yelled Kenny as Joe cut him off

' Look you don't understand I ...' Joe Begun but got cut off again

' Oh don't explane good to know who your friends are well fuck You then and don't bother coming round I don't need you so fuck off ' Yelled Kenny before leaving not knowing where to go now

Kenny left the trailer park and cut across the deflect part of town also he suddenly had the urge to throw up so he went between 2 old buildings and was quite sick and when he was finished he wiped his mouth and walked on

' God what is wrong with me I'm never sick must be the crappy food I've eaten ' Kenny thought as a few times he had to go dumpster diving for food when their wassnt enough food in the house but being sick just now was least of Kenny's worries as he knew he had his parents to face but he wassnt ready to go home yet

well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

' Fuck them all I'm not going back i don't give a shit about them they can kiss my ass ' Thought Kenny as he now sat on a swing and an old abandoned run down play park on bad side of town that no one really used anymore apart from druggies and smashed glass trash and old needles lay scattered around the place and a foul smell hung in the area as it wasn't unusual to find the decaying body if an animal their but the smell made Kenny feel sick again so he got off the old swing and walked on not sure where to go and he planned on staying out all night to scare his parents or wait till the heat died down

Kenny looked at his phone and he seen it was almost home time now Karen would be coming home from school and no doubt his dad would be in the scrap yard then he'd grab a bite to eat their before heading to the bar to get drunk and Kenny started to wonder if he could risk going home as he knew he could talk to his mom it be a chance he'd take and also when he felt the rain coming back on and Kenny wassnt a fan of being out in the rain so he desided to head home and if it got too hot to handle he'd take off again

Carol was at home worried about Kenny she'd maganed to contact Stan Kyle and cartmans mom and they said their sons haven't seen him as school was now out and Karen nor Kevin had seen him and as for Stuart he didn't really care as Kenny thought he was away drinking

It was around 6pm when Carol heard the back door opening Kenny had sneaked I the back way

' Who's their I'm armed and I don't owe any money ' Carol yelled thinking it was someone breaking in for money but when she got no reply she went into the kitchen and seen Kenny standing in the kitchen wet with the rain

' Kenny what the hell where were you omg iv been worried sick where were you and why did you storm off like that ..? Said Carol shocked but happy to see Kenny was safe

' I just went for a walk that's all is dad home ..? Asked Kenny

' No good job he's out drinking as usual but omg where the hell were you no one seen you and why did you set fire to the school library that man is going crazy now ' Carol said

' Mom don't fuss I'm fine I just needed to clear my head I have a headache and don't feel too good I'll be fine don't worry and it was an accident you guys know how I hate PE so I skipped class and went to the library I had a cigarette and I fell asleep that's all I didn't do it deliberately ' Kenny said

' Kenny your back oh wow see mom I told you he'd be back and I was right ' Said Karen coming in to the lounge and giving Kenny a hug

' Yeah I'm back but I'll keep out the way for a bit as I'm not in the mood for dad as iv a feeling he'll start and I'm not in the mood for him right niw ' Said Kenny

' Let me talk to him just stay out the way and keep Karen out the way too things will be okay I'm sure ' Carol said bitting her lip a bit as she wassnt sure herself if things would be okay

Stuart came home much later that night and things did kick off but thankfully it wassnt too bad and Kenny and Karen stayed out the way and Kevin stayed with a friend that night and later on Stuart went to bed and he wouldn't surface to next day at lunch time and thankfully no more was said about Kenny being suspended

Spring April... 3 days later Kenny desided to go onto Facebook via his old computer and he was surprised to see himself getting pulled into a group chat with Stan and Kyle and thinking they were gonna chat about Terrance and Philip he accepted it but got a shock

Kenny...Hey guys what's up

Stan and Kyle ...Are you okay dude

Kenny ..Yeah why shouldn't I be wanna hang out this weekend I'll come down to yours we can go to the mall or catch a movie then have a sleepover and eat KFC and watch Terrance and Philip

Stan ..Maybe another time but we need to talk

Kenny ..sure what's up dude

Kyle ...we're worried about you that's what is everything okay ..?

Kenny...yeah why shouldn't it be I'm fine same old me

Stan ...really are you sure..?

Kyle ..It's just you've been acting strange really I dunno what but is everything okay at home and that ..?

Kenny ..I'm telling you everything's fine why shouldn't it be okay my da is an asshole same old stuff really but nothing to worry about I can handle it so don't sweat guys so still wanna hang out ..?

Kyle ...Maybe but we need to talk you been acting weird loosing your temper more often and that I don't know really

Kenny...That's it Kyle you don't know so don't worry I'm fine okay nothing I can't handle I don't need help from anyone I'm not a little kid

Stan ...wow dude calm down he's just saying you know so no need to bite his head off just that you've been avoiding us and we haven't heard from you since you were suspended and we were worried that's all

Kenny ...look I know that and I'm fine and iv been busy I'll be back at school soon so I'll see you their unless you wanna hang out with me at weekend

Stan ... Wish I could I have family coming over dads sister worst luck I can call you though

Kyle .. doubt it you know I have a Bar mitzvah to attend my moms friends son so I'll be tied up all weekend but I'll be free next weekend

Kenny ..well fine it's clear you don't wanna hang out with me and yet you wanna know my business

Stan and Kyle ...That's not true

Kyle...We were only concerned that's all you might not know it but we do care for you Ken

Stan..That's true

Kenny ..Yeah right never mind

Stan ..Look ken don't be like that can we do a call or something I'm getting tired of this typing

Kenny..I'm on my desktop so I can't call

Stan ..Oh okay sorry

Kyle ...where did you go anyway your mom called our. moms worried last I heard you walked out of school

Kenny ..Oh just around town went for a walk clear my head that's all

Kyle ..well your mom and sister were worried you really shouldn't do that and I told you before about skipping classes we heard about the fire in the library God sake what the hell were you thinking in Kenny you could have been killed and smoking is bad for you

Kenny ..look I had enough shit off old PC princable and my parents so back off I don't need it off you

Stan he is only worried I'm worried about you Kenny your out friend

Kenny ...well back down both of you and it's none of your damn businesses what I do so keep your noses out okay

Kyle ..Don't need to take that attitude and what I said is true you know that

Kenny ..Look Kyle and Stan just back off okay if you don't wanna hang out with me and have nothing nice to say instead of lecturing me then forget it goodbye

Stan Kyle ..Kenny kenny

kenny McCormick has left this conviction

Also when Stan and Kyle tried to talk to Kenny in Privet message it came up saying

This person isn't taking any messages just now please try later Kenny had I friended them and blocked them as when the boys tried to go to Kenny's profile they got nothing

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Spring April ...' Kenny Kenny why on earth did you block us on Facebook and on instergram and Twitter and Skype what the hell is going on ..? Asked Kyle and Stan the following Monday when Kenny was finally allowed back at school

' Look I just need a break from you all and social media so just leave me alone I'm not in the mood okay ' Said Kenny trying to get away from Stan and Kyle who kept following him and making him more annoyed

' Kenny what is wrong with you this isn't like the Kenny we know your so moody now look sorry about Facebook other day but we were just concerned that's all ' Begun Stan but Kenny cut him off

"Look just leave it okay I'll add you back in time but not just now I'm taking a break now just leave me alone I have a headache so get off the case okey ' Said Kenny yelling

' You seem to be having a lot of headaches you should get them checked out could be stress or eye strain ' Kyle begun but again Kenny snapped cutting the boy off

' I think I should know my own health Kyle when did you suddenly become Doctor Broflovski ' Yelled Kenny shocking Kyle a bit but the redhead was lost for words and just watched Kenny walk away

Later that day in home economics one class Kenny would never skip as he always ate what he made Kenny started feeling unwell again a kind if dizzy feeling came over him and his head was pounding but he ignored it but Butters noticed it who was his partner in the lesson

" Kenny are you okay you don't look too well maybe you should be excused ' Butters Said

' No No I'm fine just not been sleeping great but I'll be fine don't worry about me ' Kenny said now going to pick up a large bowl and he dropped it as the pins and needles feeling came back

The smashing sound attracted everyone making them look over

' Uh oh you gonna get it now Kenny clumsy arnt wee ' Taunted Cartman but Kenny ignored him

' Kenny is everything okay what's going on back their ..? Asked the teacher

' Er sorry miss I wasent quite paying attention their and it slipped I'm fine ' Kenny lied bending down to clean up the mess with some help from Butters

Also watching was Stan and Kyle but they didn't say anything

May Summer ... Soon summer came and thoughts were now turning to kyles birthday that would be soon and everyone but Kenny was talking about it even if it wassnt till the end of the month but Kyle's mom liked to plan ahead and needed to see who was going so she knew how much food to get in and that but Kenny wassnt in the mood as he just wanted to be on his own

'S.s. so are you gonna be going to kyles b.. birthday then I can't wait it's gonna be awesome Kyle's mom always gives him a cool birthday party every year ' Said Butters all excited as Kyle had asked him to come

' Iv been asked but na don't think I'll bother this year not in the mood and it's always the same every year and their food is so boring and no sugar also saves me buying a present and I don't feel like it so I'll give it a miss this year ' Kenny said with a shrug shocking Butters

' Wha..what b..but s. unlike you you never miss a party ' Butters Said shocked

' Maybe the poor white trash hasent been invited Kyle has woken up to him who wants trailer trash at your party anyway he'd steal the birthday presents to sell on ' Taunted Cartman shocking Kenny

' Go fuck yourself that's not true I was invited but I just can't be assed I want some peace and quiet so fuck off and leave me ' Yelled Kenny as he was about to walk away he was certainly not in the mood for Cartman taunting him

' Lier you haven't been invited yet you want to go but pretending you don't cod kyke dosent want you '. Cartman teased hoping to get Kenny max

' Look fatass Just fuck off and yeah I was invited but I'm not going I don't feel like it and I have better things to do I might be working that day and I can see Kyle any day so shut your goddamn mouth fatass before I shut it for you ' Yelled Kenny not seeing Kyle and Stan nearby and they heard everything

' Kenny what do you mean your not coming to my party I inbpvited you and hoped you'd be their ' Said Kyle stunned a bit

' He said it fucking sucks and your mom sucks ass ' Cartman said laughing earning a slap from Kenny

' I just don't feel up to it this year and I might be working dunno yet but won't be able to make it and it's not for ages anyway ' Kenny says shocking Kyle

' But I came to yours back in March and I thought we always went to each others birthday parties we have some since we were 5 or 6 realy so why not now ..? Asked Kyke

' Well things change don't they and anyway when we're adukts and maybe Gone our separate ways we can't be all meeting UK for birthday parties can we we might be in different states and sorry I'm not getting on a plane to go to a birthday party ' Kenny said shocking the others a bit

' Thats so ungrewtful Ken and this isn't like you what has come over you ' Said Stan going to touch Kenny on the shoulder but Kenny slapped his hands away

' Dont touch me and I'm not ungrewtful I'm being truthful so if you don't like it too bad ' Kenny said walking away shocking the boys

' I told ya he was trouble and anyway who's not to say he will steal your presents to sell later on do you really trust him ' Said Cartman placing a ha d on Kyle's shoulder

' Yeah i do more than you fatass now get your hands off me ' Kyle said pushing Cartman's hand off his shoulder

summer May ... Next day as Kenny was back at school and under close watch he had to go to lessons which put him in a bad mood and people were still fussing over Kyle as he headed out his invited even the girls were going to the party as Kyle often spoke to the girls

' Ken Kenny wait we need to talk like right now ' Yelled Kyle seeing Lenny coming into the class and sit up the back after dumping his books on the desk

' No forget it Kyle I'm not in the mood ' Said Kenny glancing at the redhead who came over

' Kenny what is wrong with you your acting so rude and weird this is so not like you is their something happened at home or that ..? Asked Kyle concerned looking at the bond who was looking a bit pissed off

' Nothing is wrong with me okay why do you think anything is wrong with me and what happened at home is none of your business Kyle why do you have to know everything your always sticking your big Jewish nose into other people's buisness so back out and leave me alone ' Kenny yelled shocking Kyle and Stan who now came over

' Fuck sake what is wrong with you dude we're only concerned we're your friends and you never miss Kyle's birthday parties you love them and Kyle cams to yours you could at least return the favor and show up even a couple of hours we're not asking a lot you know ' Begun Stan but Kenny cut him off

' You know what fuck the party and fuck all of you and this school I'm outta here and I'm not coming back ' Kenny said standing up

' Kenny no wait ' Begun Kyle as Kenny pushed him out the way and almost knocking Kyke over shocking the others

' Fuck off and get your hands off me ' Yelled Kenny as he stormed out the classroom and down the corridor to go to his locker and ignoring Kyle yell ' Fine your not invited and don't bother adding us back on social media cos we can block you too '

Kenny's plan was to get his bag and belongings and storm out the school for good and he never wanted to see the others again but as he reached the lockers he paused and put both hands to his head as he had a horrendous headache and felt sick and before Kenny could do anything else everything began to spin and before Kenny could do anything he collapsed on the ground unconscious

well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note ... Sorry this is late lot of stuff going on and that but here's next chapter

Kenny woke up in the nurses office and his head hurt like hell also out of the corner of his eye he could see a red headed boy but it wasent Kyle it was the oldest Follet boy who was a hall monitor that day and he found Kenny by the lockers

' Urgh my head what happened where am I ..? Asked Kenny confused trying to remember things

It was then Kenny seen a woman come into view who had a dead fetus attached to her head and Kenny shivers a little as he knew it was nurse Gollum but despite her appearance she was a really nice person

' Hi Kenny good to see you awake are you okay ..? The nurse asked smiling

' I dunno my head is pounding and I feel sick also how did I get here last thing I remember was. Wing at the lockers ' Kenny said rubbing his eyes

' You passed out I found you by the lockers on my way to class are you okay ..? Asked the redhead

' Huh oh Steven really I don't remeber God my head hurts ' Kenny said and suddenly he leaned over side of the bed and vomited

' Ewwooo he's puked ' The redhead boy said shocked

' It's okay Steven I think you should go back to class now Kenny will be okay here and also we have to call his parents he shouldn't be in school ' The nurse said shocking Kenny

' Call my parents oh no please do you have to I'll be fine promise ' Said Kenny about to get up out of the bed but the nurse pushed him back down again and spoke firmly

' Kenny your not well they will need to come and pick you up school is no place to be if your sick so don't worry everything will be okay now I'm going to see PC principle and I won't be a moment just stay here okay ' The nurse said as Kenny just sighed

' Oh okay I guess you win ' Kenny said but he had other ideas

Kenny waited till the nurse left the room before getting out the bed as their was no way he was going to stick around so when the coast was clear Kenny grabbed his things and slipped out the room and also keeping an eye out for Steven or he'd take him right back to the nurse something Kenny didn't want

Kenny headed to the lockers again to grab the rest of his stuff as he planned on walking out of school and on hearing footsteps in the next corridor getting closer he desired to hurry a bit as he didn't want caught so he grabbed everything and shoved it in a plastic bag and slammed the door shut and headed towards the front door to leave but Kenny never made it he collapsed again on the ground

The footsteps belonged to one of the teachers from another class she was heading from the staff room back to class carrying some folders and that's when she seen Kenny lying unconscious on the ground so she ran over to him turning his head around to see his face

' Kenny Kenny can your hear me it's Miss Walker from 3rd grade ' The teacher said but got no reply so leaving Kenny for a moment she ran and got help quickly as she could

' It's young Kenny McCormick he's unconscious in the corridor I don't know what's wrong with him "Said the teacher to PC principle who also came running and seen Kenny still unconscious

' That Boy is a known trickster maybe he's faking it and by the looks of him with his belongings he looked if he planned on walking out again ' The man said roughly shaking Kenny's shoulder

' Kenny stop faking it their is nothing wrong with you get up ' The man yelled roughly shaking Kenny but he didn't movie

' I don't think he's faking it he doesn't look too well ' The teacher said

' Oh didn't let him fool you he will do anything to get out of school this is an act he's hoping I'll say send him home but I can see through him and he's not to be trusted this is all a big act and if he doesn't stop it now he is in big trouble ' The man said roughly shaking Kenny

It was a well known fact that PC principle was not a fan of Kenny he couldn't stand the boy he thought he was a rude smartass who didn't respect anyone and was lazy too and Kenny hated him and he prefared their old principle as she was nicer but Pc principle was in no mood for Kenny right now

' Look I can't get him to come round maybe we should call 911 anything could be wrong and he is on school property so he is our responsibility and he's only a child ' The woman said

' Hes Acting it I'm telling you look I have known Kenny for almost 2 years now and I know him inside out his tricks and stuff and that's all a big act ' The man said still roughly shaking Kenny but got no response

' I'm sorry but this doesn't see, like Kenny okay iv only known him for nearly a year now and I know his sister but he doesn't look well and he's very sweaty to the touch yet he feels cold too ' The woman said touching Kenny's face and pulling out her phone to call 911

' Okay you do that but your wasting your time he will get up and laugh at you and end up walking right out that door he's not to be trusted he's faking it all ' The man said walking away but the woman ignored him as she spoke to someone asking for help and to send an ambulance

' Kenny Kenny I hope your not faking this as an ambulance is on the way and if you are they won't be too happy can you hear me ' Miss Walker said but Kenny didn't respond he lay on his side not movieng as the teacher knelt beside him

It was about a 10 minuets wait before the ambulance arrived and Kenny still didn't move

' Okay what's going on who do we have here ..? Asked the ambulance man as he and a woman came in putting a huge bag down and kneeling over Kenny

' His name is Kenny McCormick he's about 11 he's not in my class but I know him through his younger sister as he often picks her up ' The woman said as the Ambulance man wrote things down on the back of his gloved hand

' Okay Kenny can you hear me hi their Kenny ' The man said but got a soft groan as a small light was shone in his eyes

' Hey Kenny wanna tell us what happened did you have a little black out sweetie ' Said the woman ambulance worker kneeling down next to Kenny

' Wh what happened what's going on ..? Asked Kenny dazed

' It's okay hun you had a blackout your in school were going to take you up to the hospital to get you checked out okay " The woman said smiling

' No I don't wanna go to hospital owww what was that for " Kenny said as the man pricked his finger talking a tiny bit of blood

' Its a blood sugar test make sure your not diabetic as that can make you pass out too ' The woman said

' No I'm not diabetic never have been ' Kenny said then groaned a. bit as two boys appeared he knew

' Hey Kenny are you okay ..? Asked one of the boys

' Yeah I'm fine Conner ' Kenny said sighing

' Er Conner. Ricky why don't you go back to class everything's okay now ' The teacher said gently ushering the two boys along the corridor away from Kenny so their was no fuss

' Okay Kenny ready for a little ride in our ambulance them ...? Asked the man

"No not really but what choice do I have really ' Kenny said as he was helped onto a trolly bed and coverd up with a blanket Kenny folded his arms and blew his bangs out his eyes and was in a sulking mood as he was wheeled out and the teacher followed handing the female worker Kenny's belongings and also to Kenny's horror PC Princible was back and not very happy

' Hes A fraud he's doing this to get out of lessons their is nothing wrong with him when you gets back Mr McCormick which will be tomorrow no doubt I want to see you in my office first thing you and I will be having a little chat about this and the other stunts you pulled your lies don't work with me Boy ' The man said as Kenny was loaded into the ambulance and in a way he was happy at least he didn't have to listen to that man but he'd need to face him in the morning unfortunately

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

' So Kenny have you ever had blackouts before then ..? Asked the woman ambulance worker who was in the back with Kenny

' No not really I had one early on and ended up in nurses office ' Kenny said sighing and the woman put everything to a tablet like computer

' Okay so do you remember what happened exactly ...? Asked the woman as Kenny scratched his head and rubbed his eyes and thought back

' Think I was gonna skip school I don't like school and I was told I collapsed and ended up in nurses office she was gonna call my parents and I didn't want that so I was gonna go home I didn't want fuss ' Kenny said sighing

' Take it your not a fan of school then ' The woman said as Kenny nodded

' Nope I hate school why we need to go their is beyond me I can read and write and do maths that's all I need ' Kenny said

' Yeah I know but you need qualifications to get a job and that we Barth had to go to school to work here didn't we Brian ..? Asked the woman looking at the male ambulance driver

' Huh what's that ..? Asked the man

' I'm telling Kenny he has to stay on at school to get qualifications to get a good job so he has to stay in school " The woman said

' Oh yeah right yes you need to " The man said as Kenny sighed

' I have a job of sorts I help my dad out in the scrapyard and I get paid so I'll probably just work their when I'm older so I'm fine with that ' Kenny said sighing and glancing out the window now not listening to the woman who was chatting away to him then suddenly Kenny had the urge to be sick again

' Urgh I feel sick ' Kenny said as the woman quickly handed him a cardboard bowl for Kenny to throw up in

' Wow are you Okay their ..? Asked the woman as Kenny puked in the bowl then wiped his mouth and lay against the bed again

' How is your health normally are you prince to blackouts or suffers ill health ..? Asked the woman handing Kenny some tissues

' No iv never had blackouts really and normally I'm fine apart from the odd cold in winter and iv a healing scraped knee and a a bruise on my elbow I fell off climbing frame at the park near my friends house ' Said Kenny thinking back to last week when he took a tumble as he felt dizzy and lost his balance. but said he slipped as he didn't want to cause a fuss and also he didn't mention the headaches as he didn't want to make a fuss

' Normally I'm really healthy so dunno what's caused this really ' Kenny said with a shrug

' Well we will get you checked out at hospital I'm sure your fine and will be back home later today I take it their is people that can come and pick you up ..? Asked the woman

' Er yeah my parents I guess " Kenny said sighing as he leaned his head against the window looking out

Kenny remainded. quiet rest of the journey but the woman still chatted away but he was in no mood to listen and his head was pounding

' Okay we're here now good old Hells pass ' The ambulance man said pulling up outside as he got out to open the back doors

' Okay have we got everything we need Kenny ..? Asked the woman smiling as she helped get Kenny's trolly bed out of the ambiance

" Yeah I guess just my school stuff I don't care about it much ' Said Kenny as he felt himself being lowerd down in the ambulance lift before being taken inside the hospital

The hospital was really busy with people of all ages old people their from falls and that young adults their too a couple were yelling and shouting and a man with a badly forehead yelling he'd been their for nearly an hour and parents with kids and a few screaming babies it was chaos really and Kenny dreaded he'd be in for a long wait with them and he was in no mood and the screaming made his headache worse but luckily Kenny was taken to another area and the woman stayed with him till the man booked him in

' Really noisy today that's the thing with hospitals you never know what's going to happen I guess but we won't be long don't worry " The woman said smiling as they joined a que of trollies and wheelchairs who waited to be seen by a doctor

" So Kenny who's at home that can pick you up later ..? Asked the man

" My mom as dad will be at work ' Kenny said rubbing his eyes as the bright lights irritated him

Kenny remained quiet just watching people come and go and not really paying much attention to what people were saying and after what seemed like ages at last Kenny was on the move again to a small side room

' Okay this is Kenny McCormick he's 11 and he blacked out at school also he was quite sick in the ambulance his blood pressure is normal though and his sugar is normal too ' Hte woman said to a nurse who nodded and typed things into a computer

' Okay that's great thanks ' The nurse said looking at Kenny and was about to take his blood pressure again

' Okay Ken this is where we leave you but good luck and hope you feel better and get home later ' The man said as he and female worker were about to leave

' Thanks and yeah I hope so too ' Kenny said giving a small smile as he watched them leave

' Okay Kenny your blood pressure seems normal really but we will do a few more tests and see what's wrong Now is their anyone at home we can call ..? The nurse asked smiling

' Yeah my mom but we don't have a house phone but my brother has a phone ' Said Kenny

' Oh what's his number we can contact him to tell your parents ' The nurse said

' Well you can try but if I know our Kevin he'll be at the trailer park with his girlfriend ' Kenny said as the nurse typed more stuff in before moving Kenny again

' Where we going to now ..? Asked Kenny

" Theirs a bit of a wait to see the doctor so I'll leave you here you'll be fine ' The nurse said parking Kenny in a line of trollies and wheelchairs and their was about 5 people in front of him and soon a few more joined the que behind him and one was a man in a trolly that was clearly drunk and shouting and cussing that reminded him of his dad a lot

Kenny wanted to have a small sleep but it was too noisy and his head was pounding so he tried to relaxe I'm the trolly but that wasent very comfy as he was proped up sitting and also as he had nothing to do time dragged by so all he could do is watch the staff and other patients come and go till at last what seemed like an eternity later a nurse came and got him saying ' Hi are you Kenny McCormick

Kenny was wheeled into a side room where he was told to wait for a bit as the doctor was busy at the moment So Kenny just nodded and decided to relaxe a bit as it was a lot quieter now

' Hi their Kenny is it ' A woman said smiling

' Hi their are you the doctor ..? Asked Kenny

' No I wish im juzt a nurse I'm here to take some detailes if that's okay ' The woman said smiling as Kenny nodded

' Okay first I need you too pop this gown on makes it easy for the doctor to examin you but you can keep your pants on so don't worry ' The. nurse said as Kenny took off his jacket and t shirt and slipped on the hospital gown and watched the nurse in slight horror as she put a name band on him

' Whats that for I'm not staying in I want to go home ' Kenny said

' No I imagine you will be home later but all visitors to the ER get a gown and bracelet so we know who you are 'The nurse said stilling as she took Kenny's blood pressure again

"Okay then I see that your mom is at home but you have given us your brothers phone number ' The nurse said

' Yeah our phone was cut off but my brother can go home and talk to mom and dad is at work and he won't come ' Said Kenny as the nurse sighed

' Okay then the doctor will be along soon you just get some rest ' The nurse said smiling before she left the room

Kenny sighed and closed his eyes again and tried to sleep but his head was still pounding but he didn't want to make a fuss Incase they would keep him in something he didn't want as he hated hospitals

well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

Kenny was still trying to get a sleep when he heard a knock on the door and a young blonde man popped his head round and smiled

' Hi their Kenny is it ' The man said making Kenny look up and nod

' Hi their Kenny I'm Doctor Wallace I'll be examining you and that today but hope you don't mind if I ask a few questions ' The man said smiling

' No guess that's your job isn't it ' Kenny said in a couldn't care less tone

' Well yeah true but anyway Kenny what brings you here today ..? Asked the doctor

' Apparently I blacked out and also I was sick but I dunno I don't feel ill really and I just wanna go home ' Kenny said

' Blackout has this ever happened before have you felt dizzy or that in the past ..? The man asked

' Hmm well I did feel kids dizzy last week I fell off a climbing frame and banged my elbow and scrapped my knee but that was it really I guess ' Kenny said

' Also it says here you were out for quite a while and you fainted earlier today and also you were quite sick in the ambulance ' The man said examining Kenny and he flinched as the doctor shone a light in his eyes

' What wrong ..? asked the man as Kenny coverd his eyes

' Just the lights hurting my eyes a bit that's all "Kenny said

"Hmm I want to run more tests on you by the way how can we get in touch with your mom we need to get her here ' The doctor said

' Through my brother or neighbor we don't have a phone they cut us off ' Kenny said

' Cut you off so is the line dead all together ..? Asked the man

' I don't think so we just can't call out so we don't bother with the phone we owe them money and mom is paying it off bit by bit ' Kenny said

' What's your number maybe you can take incoming calls ' The doctor said making Kenny think

' Yeah never thought of that ' Kenny said giving the man his number

' Okay I will be back in a few moments just stay here ' The doctor said as Kenny nodded thinking do I have any choice in the matter

Again Kenny decided to relaxe till the doctor came back and hoped he wouldn't get into bother with his mom as he was in enough trouble as it was with pc principle who didn't give a damn about Kenny

About 10 minuets later the doctor came back again knocking on the door

' Any luck in getting my mom ..? Asked Kenny

' Yes we managed to get her she's on her way now I want to do a few more tests also I want a blood sample too ' The doctor said making Kenny frown as he hated needles and injections

' Oh doc do you have to I hate injections ' Kenny groaned

' Afaid so but you won't feel a thing I'm good so it won't hurt promise ' The man said as he prepaired Kenny's right arm for the jab

' Urgh ' Kenny said as he looked away and soon he felt a tiny scratch in his arm and it wasent as bad as he thought

' Vampire that's my blood ' Kenny joked as he watched the doctor take blood then when he was finished he gave him some gauze to stop the bleeding

' Okay now all done now I want to send you for a scan and if that comes back clear and if I'm happy with everything your free to go home ' The doctor said smiling

' Good So is my mom coming here then ..? Asked Kenny

' Yes she's on her way getting a cab she will be here very soon and then you can go ho,e with her ' The doctor said smiling as he was about to leave the room

' Cool so what will happen next then ..? Asked Kenny

' Well a porter will come and take you to our scanner and bring you back here and I will see you and your mom again and if I'm happy your free to go home ' The man said smiling

' Good I can't wait to get home ' Kenny saighrd as he watched the doctor leave again

Kenny waited another 10 minuets before a man came to take him to the scanner

' Okay Kenny is it I'm here to take you to our X-ray department ' The man said smiling

' Are you the porter and iv to get a scan not an X-ray ' Kenny said getting a laugh from the man

' yup I'm the porter and the scanner is in same department it's just along the corridor ' The man said smiling

' Aww Okay then ' Kenny said but didn't feel like laughing

The man pushed Kenny still in his trolly bed along a long corridor and into a side area where it said X-rays and scanner in huge signs

' Okay were here now I'll wait outside to take you back ' The man said smiling as a nurse came over smiling

' Hi ken now I need you to jump off the trolly and hop up here can you do that and also if you have any jewelry you need to remove it ' The nurse said

' Okay and no I don't have any ' Kenny said now lying on the scanner bed and also he noticed another nurse their too

' Right Okay ken it's like your going into a tunnel and you need to lie very still okay sweetie ' The nurse said but Kenny gave a nod

' Good Boy this wont take long keep nice and still ' The nurse said as Kenny went into the big scanner and he was in their fir a few moments but he felt fine he focused his mind on other things

' Awesome Ken that's it done now get back on the trolly the porter will take you back to the doctor and he will talk with you ' The nurse said

' So is everything okay then ..? Asked Kenny

' Well you have to speak with the doctor about that he will tell you ' The nurse said as the porter collected Kenny to take him back to the cubical and by now his mom was their

' Mom I'm sorry for dragging you here ' Kenny said giving carol a hug

' Oh don't be I just want you Well again I was so worried when I heard ' Carol said

' Pc principle doesn't believe me he thinks I'm faking it wants to see me tomorrow in his office first thing think I'm in deep shit for some reason ' Kenny said sighing

' dont youn worry I'll see to him you just relaxe and concentrate on getting better ' Carol said kissing Kenny's head as Kenny nodded and said ' Thanks Mom

About 5 minuets later their was a knock at the door and the doctor came in but his cheery smile was gone and he looked serious and that worried Kenny and Carol

'Kenny and your Mrs McCormick I take it ' The doctor said looking at Carol

' Yes I'm Kenny's mom what is wrong with my son ..? asked Carol

' Well firstly I'd prefare if Mr McCormick was here too ' The doctor begun but Carol cut him off

' He's working and won't be available till late but tell me what is wrong with my Kenny can I take him home now and we also need to pick up my daughter from school she'll wonder where we are ' Carol said as the doctor cleared his throat trying to find a way of telling Carol the news

well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

' What's wrong doctor what is wrong with my son can I take him home now ..?asked Carol seeing a cornserned look on the doctors face

' Please sir down Mrs McCormick this is very important ' The man said and muttering oh God

' Doctor what's wrong with me can I go home today ' Begun Kenny but Carol cut him off

' Doctor is it to do with Kenny's test results ' Carol said

' Well the results came back I have them here and I really don't know how to put them but the scan showed a large mass on Kenny's brain about the size of a tennis ball ' The doctor said shocking Carol and Kenny

' you mean I have a tumor will I die ..? Asked Kenny shocked as Carol hugged him trying to fight back tears not really believing what she wa hearing

" No not if we can help it but you will need surgery to remove the tumor so I'm afraid you will have to stay with us a bit longer so I'm sorry you won't be going home today we will transfer you to our Nuro ward the soonest we can get rid of that tumor the better ' The doctor said

" You you mean brain surgery OMG " Said Carol stunned

' It's perfectly safe and all surgeries are safe now maybe lengthy but safe and Kenny will be in the. best iof hands and he no doubt will go on to make a full recovery ' The doctor said

' And what if I don't get the surgery if I refuse then what ' Said Kenny

' Well I wouldn't like to think the chances of survival and practically zero so this surgary is life saving really ' The doctor said looking sad

' Mom I'm scared ' Said Kenny and it was true this was the worst thing Kenny had ever faced and it took a lot to scare him as he was pretty tough

' So what would you advice them if it was you in my position would you go for it ..? Asked Carol as the doctor nodded

" I would Yes " The doctor said

' Well I don't wanna die so I guess I have no choice in the matter do I ' Said Kenny with a sigh

' afraid not that's if you want to live it's your best option really ' The doctor said

' Well least I don't have to face old moaning ass PC principle and he said I was faking it what a shit he is I could call him worse but I won't not here ' Kenny said as he lay back in the trolly bed sighing a bit

" Okay now the porters will take you to the nuro ward you will be in a room by yourself and one of the other doctors will discuss your surgery as it will be done soon as Possable ' The doctor said as Kenny nodded

Kenny may have acted all cool if it was nothing really but inside he was terrified and he knew it was a dangerous operation but if it would save his life he would do anything

'Ok so what next then ' Asked Carol holding Kenny's hand

' Well tomorrow we will send him for more scans and tests then by end of week we will do his sugrey but we will have to hold on to him ' The doctor said

' can't I go home and get some stuff talk to my friends okay iv been an ass to them but I still see them as my friends ' Kenny said

' listen baby you need to stay here but I'll get what you need just make a list also I'll get word to your friends so don't worry sweetheart okay ' Said Carol as Kenny nodded sighing

Summer May ...It had been now 2 days since Kenny had been diagnosed and Kenny had been given 3 more scans and blood tests and true to her word Carol had brought Kenny some of his things in but she hadn't told his friends so they thought Kenny didn't want anything to do with them and was skipping school and also they did notice Karen off too as Carol kept all the kids off

' Have you seen Kenny around iv not seen or heard from him in like 2 or 3 days and you think he'd been in touch Okay he can be an asshole at times but he always gets in touch ' Said Stan

' Yeah I know that but I dunno he has been acting so out of character maybe he has trouble at home and yet Karen is off too so must be something going on but basicly just now I hate saying this I don't care he owes us an apology for his behavior so rather he says sorry if he can get lost ' Said Kyle shocking Stan a bit but Stan not wanting to argue with his friend said nothing

Summer..late May

' Mom I'm really scared I don't want to have surgery what if I do t wake up also I want to say sorry to my friends I was such an asshole to them please mom I wanna call it off I'm really scared ' Said Kenny

It was now the end of the week and Kenny was being prepared for surgery and he was terrified but deep down he knew he had to get it done if he wanted to live and also he was terrified Incase he didn't wake up

' Kenny we discussed all this before tour a big brave boy and I promise you will be fine we will get you through this and it won't belong till yourout playing with your friends again this is like one of life's little hiccups life is full of them and we get over them ' Carol said stroking Kenny's cheek that had tear stains on it

' Yeah I know mom but say if something happens I dunno really ' Kenny Begun but the nurse. cut him off

' Look sweetie your in the best of hands this operation has been done many times before and everyone survived so you will be okay so don't worry ' The nurse said

' I guess and I hope so ' Kenny sighed as the nurse gave him an injection to relaxe him a bit before being taken to theater

' Bye baby I will see you soon love you angel ' Carol called as Kenny was wheeled away into thearter leaving Carol alone in the corridor

' Oh God keep him safe he's just a baby and a good kid really despight his flaws ' Carol said gripping Kenny's Terrance and Philip plush toys close to her and the. Sat down as she knew she had a long long wait ahead

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	12. Chapter 12

Late May ...

' I'm scared where's mom why can't she be near with me till I go to sleep and what's gonna happen to me ..? Asked Kenny looking at the thearter staff

' It's okay Kenny and I'm so sorry your mom can't be here as this is a sterilized area but you will see her later when you wake up she'll be the first face you see so don't worry ' A nurse said

' Promise ' Said Kenny as the staff nodded trying to put Kenny at ease

' Now Okay Ken you will feel a sharp little scratch on back of your hand then count from 100 backwards can you do that for me ' A voice Said from behind Kenny as he injected Kenny's hand making Kenny wince a little

Kenny then nodded a little then started counting backwards

" 100 99 98 97 96 95 9... " Before Kenny could reach 94 he was sound asleep so the surgery could begine

Kenny fell into a dark unconscious he couldn't hear or feel what was happening and soon he started to find himself in Starks pond with Stan Kyle Cartman even Butters Craig and Tweek were their they were all camping and having fun and it was a beautiful summers day and Kenny was having great fun laughing and joking and not a care in the world and also he was making dirty comments and jokes just being his old Kenny really

Also in the dream Kenny dreamt that he was in Raisens and judging a wet t shirt contest something he always wanted to do and the girls were feeding him all the food he could eat and he could see Stan Kyle and Cartman outside but they couldn't get into the place and we're banging on the window but Kenny ignored them as he now had a pretty dark haired raisins girl on his knee who was flirting with him that would be Kenny's idea of heaven

Kenny had other different dreams too so,e he couldn't understand and they seemed mixed up and also he had nice ones about his family too he even dreamt that him Kevin and Karen were in Disney world with their mom but their dad wasent their but no one seemed to care and were so happy in the dream Karen was dancing in a circle holding hands with Elsa and Anna her two favorite princesses as Karen was a huge Frozen fan and also he and Kevin were on all the cool rides and their mom went on a few top Kenny wished he could stay their for ever but the dream changed again to when he was little he was standing looking at a little blonde boy in pre school playing with Lego and he could see another boy with red curly hair who was building a fire truck and The blonde boy wanted some red bricks for his house roof he said he was building a cottage for his mom then it hit Kenny that little boy was him on his first day at kindergarten and the redhead was Kyle and Stan was over by the sandpit arguing with Cartman who was trying to steal a toy digger

Kenny stood and watched his 5 year old self talking to Kyle and them becoming friends before he had to leave he felt the dream changed again to Stans bedroom their was Stan Kyle and Cartman and him all sitting in the room eating candy and stuff watching Terrance and Philip and Kenny was lying up on the bed his foot in Cartmas face and Cartman saying he had stinky feet this dream could be any night at the weekend or on a holiday night as the boys always had sleepovers and somehow despite not being keen on Cartman he always ended up st them so,e of the time Cartman was okay he could be funny too and kept the boys amused with his jokes

Kenny watched himself on the bed laughing and joking with his friends so wanting to stay but he felt darkness closing in on him and it scared him a bit as he wasent sure what was going on or even how long he'd been asleep for

Carol sat in the waiting room still waiting for news a nurse told her she should rest but she didn't want to and though she had phoned Stauts work using a pay phone Stuart said he was busy he really didn't care less about Kenny and he was working that day of Kenny's surgery

everytime a doctor or nurse passed Carol she'd jump up saying ' Is their any word on my son Kenny McCormick yet ' but she was always told no and this went on for ages and sadly Carol had no one to turn to

Carols own dad had left years ago and was with another woman now he didn't even know about Keven Kenny or Karen and her mom was too far away and didn't keep great health herself and her father in law who often visited the family and Kenny and Karen were fond of he died last year so Carol was on her own and she didn't want to bother Lianne Sheila or Sharon as no doubt they'd be all busy with their own lives and less people knew about this the better Carol thought she could be proud at times

Eventlly a Doctor came out looking for Carol who was sitting still in same chair with a cup of coffee in a paper cup and reading a magazine

' Mrs McCormick ' The man said making Carol look up and put down her magazine

' OMG is he Okay how is he doctor ..? Asked Carol looking worried

'Please take a seat now the good news is Kenny survived the surgery he is in the ICU and he had major zurgety as you know so it hades taken a bit of a toll on him ' The doctor said

' Yeah I know it would but his is he is the tumor gone will my baby be okay ..? Asked Carol as the doctor took a deep breath preparing for a long speech

' Well we removed a good bit of the tumour and sending it off to the lab to do tests but some of it is imbedded deep also if we went to get it all out he could end up blind and in a wheelchair we can use radiotherapy to shrink it then go in again ' The doctor said shocking Carol

' You mean my baby has brain cancer and will die ' Said Carol as tears streamed down her face but she made no sobbing noise spas she was stunned

well that's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

' So your trying to tell me that my baby has brain cancer and will die ' Said Carol stunned not wanting to believe what she was hearing really

' No no I'm not saying that Well we don't know yet we will know the results later today and we can discuss treatment for him ' The doctor said as Carol sat down saying ' No over and over ' As she was in shock

' Can I see him where is he ..? Asked Carol looking at the doctor

' He's in the ICU and yes of course he will still be asleep no doubt but you can talk to him and that let him know your their ' The man said as he and Carol took the elevator up to the ICU

The ICU was on the 5 th floor and very quiet apart from bleeping if machines and the patients here were very critically sick and Carol hated the place it reminded her when she had to say goodbye to her favorite Aunt when she was a child of 12 her aunt was dying of cancer and was in the ICU okay not this one but to Carol all ICU really looked the same cold white and very sterile and smelled bad and memories came flooding back and seeing a very pale frail thin tiny bald woman lying in a huge big bed and before her aunt was tall tanned had long wavy dirty blonde hair mid back length she tied in a pony tail also she was well built but fit and strong and would sit Carol on her shoulders and also she drove long distance trucks all over the states and now she was so tiny and frail and sick all the time and her lovely hair all gone and her skin so pale and a yellow tinge to it and that image never left her so now she was scared how she'd find Kenny and say if Kenny was gonna end UK the same way Carol just couldn't handle that and his would little Karen cope, she was close to Kenny

' He's in here Mrs McCormick though he won't respod to you right away I'm sure he can hear toy so talk to him ' The doctor said leading Carol into a room full of bleeping machines and their stripped to the waist covers in wires and bleeping machines was Kenny

Carol gasped when she seen him he had a tube down his throat and was a mass of wires and tubes coming and going in everywhere it seemed and his head was all bandages and he had bruises forming around his eyes

' Omg Kenny my dear sweet baby Carol said fighting back tears scared to touch him

' It's okay he looks worse than he is really we will remove the tubes and that in a day or two but we thought we would keep him sedated for rest of day and tomorrow too but he can hear you ' The doctor said said as Carol went over and sat down in a nearby chair watching a nurse fuss over him

' Is their anyone we can call Mrs McCormick like your husband ' The nurse said as Carol shook her head

' No he doesn't give a rats about Kenny or any of the kids ' Carol said then it hit her who would care for Kevin and Karen as they were too young to care for themselves so a neighbour would have to take them no doubt as she wouldn't leave them with Stuart and Carol wanted to spend all her time with Kenny case he woke up

Later that day ... ' What do you mean I have to look after the kids you know I do t do kids what are you smoking woman are you mad I have my own life to lead the kids are your job ' Yelled Stuart who wasent to happy at being asked to care for Karen and Kevin for the night as Carol wanted to spend it at the hospital

' Their your kids too you lazy fucker God I ask you to do one thing one job you should love doing and you refuse also is that a bar your in ..? Asked Carol hearing a lot of noise voices and music in the. Background

' Yeah so what if it is this is my time you know that bitch fuck sake iv been working hard all day and I need to relaxe so shut your goddamn mouth and you take care of the kids ' Yelled Stuart before hanging up and making Carol mad

Truth was after Stuart hung up he went off with s young half naked blonde woman he had picked up the other night and she was a stripper too and had given him a lap dance but didn't tell Carol about her

' Fucking asshole ' Carol said not knowing what to do but after phoning around for a bit she found a neighbour who'd said she'd take the kids and she had a son of Kenny's age who Kenny sometimes spoke to so she told Carol not to worry the kids would be good with her so with that off her mind Carol could go back and spend her time with Kenny

Summer early June ...

It was now actually 2 days since Kenny's surgery and the nurses and doctor's desired it was time to wake Kenny up and they wanted to give him a scan but they had the results back from the lab too and Carol was dreading them

Kenny was now semi awake but not talking much and half sitting half lying down also Carol returned his Terrance and Philip dolls so they were in the bed with him too and as he had less wires and tubes about him Carol could give him a hug now

' Aww Mrs McCormick and young Kenny good to see your awake now ' The doctor said coming into the room caring a folder ' and smiling at Kenny who smiled back a little

' So how is he doctor will he be okay ..? Asked Carol looking at the man who now looked serious

' Mrs McCormick is Their anywhere we can go privetly ..? The doctor asked looking around the room and seeing Kenny and another nurse

' I wanna hear too what's wrong with me ' Said Kenny quietly as his throat hurt a bit

' Well I'm not really sure Ken if you would want to hear this ' zfhendoctor said but Kenny cut him off

' I Have cancer if the brain and gonna die aren't I don't bullshit me I want the truth ' Kenny said firmly shocking Carol a bit

' Well I'm afraid the tumour was malignant but we can give him chemo and radiotherapy it will prolong his life but we're not garentee of a hundred percent cure really we had to leave quite a bit behind as it was near nerves that affect your speech anc sight and that if we dig deeper you could have ended up a vegetable unable to do anything but we can shrink it with radiotherapy and chemo ' The doctor said

' So if I get this will I live to adult hood be able to carry out a full normal life marry have my own kids and that one day ..? Asked Kenny as the doctor shook his head

' I can't say I'm sorry also it will destroy your sperm count so chances of being a father are very low ' The doctor said as Kenny sighed

' Great I'll be firing blanks then and can you imagin if Cartman hears about this what he will say in a few years to come ' Kenny said

' Dont Think about that or him baby just think about yourself and getting better ' Carol said

' Getting better getting better I have fucking cancer mom I'm not gonna get better you seen what happened to that kid Nelson Brown a few years ago Stans friend he died and he was like 5 and that cancer screwd him up big time he had loads of Chemo and that but he still died in the end they lied to him what's the point in undergoing all these treatments if your still gonna die ' Kenny said

' Well you are gonna die in a way I'm going to die So is your mom and all your family we all die one day butthenway you are you will die a lot lot sooner than any of us and if you undergo the treatment well it can save you ' The doctor said

' Okay so what's involved with the treatment and any side effects ..? Asked Kenny

' Well with chemo I'm afraid it's not Pleasent ' The doctor begun

' Ill Be bald and sick all the time ' Put in Kenny as the doctor nodded

' Yes that is one side effect and also you will feel very weak and won't feel like eating and want to sleep a lot also your mouth may break out in blisters and also you may experience a lot of pain and ' Befun the doctor but Kenny cut him off

' No ' He said loudly and firmly shocking everyone

well that's that chappy done more to come


	14. Chapter 14

' No why put myself through all that shot if you can't give me a hundred per cent guarantee that I'll be completely okay 'Kenny Said stunning everyone

' Kenny baby I'd you don't youll die please think about it I don't wanna lose you angel " Carol said

' I have thought about it and the awnsers no im not gonna go through that shit and still end up dying I watched little Nelson suffer Stan brought me and Kyle to meet him when he was at home and I'll never forget him and I'm not going down that road so once this wound heals I'm outta here ' Kenny said pointing to his head and ignoring Carol crying

' Oh Kenny please don't do this take the treatment you must if you wanna live I don't want you to die not for a long long time and I want you to outlive me ' Carol said almost crying

'Doctor if he doesn't get the treatment how long would he half and what would happen to him ..? Asked Carol

' Well the headaches and dizzy spells would return and it get worse as time went on I'm not really sure as all the patients iv treated went for the chemo and radiotherapy but he may die before Christmas or new year he'd have 6 months to a year at Most I'm so so sorry ' The doctor said sadly

' Well I better make a bucket list then haven't I also I don't want anyone knowing don't tell Stan or Kyle okay tell old PC principle that I can't do PE make up some other health story but I don't want him knowing I have cancer I don't want fussed over also I want to see Kevin and Karen today their my siblings ' Kenny said firmly as he struggled into a sitting position

' Er sure baby ' was all Carol could say stunned as she looked at the doctor who just shrugged

' Is their anyone that could maybe talk Kenny into getting the treatment I'd hate for him to sit back and get worse and eventually die without doing something and he's just a child too ' The doctor said a little later

' I really don't know he doesn't want me to tell anyone but I'll need to and he's stubborn he gets that from his father and I wouldn't push him Just now he has a temper though he may seem laid back if pushed he can let go and that temper can be nasty I swear he should have red hair his temper matches his friends and he's a redhead and once started he will spare no one ' Carol said sighing as the Doctor rubbed his forehead not really knowing what to do but one thing she would do was contact the school

Carol felt bad at breaking her promis to Kenny about not telling anyone but she hoped someone could talk sense into him so soon she found herself in the hospital corridor calling the schools number

' Hello South parts elementary how may I help you ' A woman said in a friendly tone

' Er hi I'm Carol McCormick I have 2 children at the school Kenny and Karen I need to talk to someone about Kenny ' Carol said bitting her lip

' Okay everyone less noise please and pay attention Butters eyes to the front ' Yelled the teacher trying to comtrolle her class and Butters was talking to a boy who sat behind him and was also squeaking his new shoes on the floor

' S. Sorry Miss ' Said Butters now looking at the front and was heard muttering to his friend ' I..I..I'll you a break time

' Okay everyone now we have that history test coming up so I hope you all studied hard for it and if you did well it will be easy but first we will start with our hour of Maths ' The teacher said as everyone all moaned

' Urgh God maths I hate maths and Kenny is so lucky he's been off for a while now wonder where he is ' Said Stan looking at the empty desk near him

' In that trailer park with his other friends looking at porn and smoking I bet he's gonna end up getting thrown out of school well he brought it on himself and I tried to help him and he threw it back in my face ' Kyle said feeling someone tap him on the shoulder with a ruler it was Craig Tucker being an ass as usual

' What I'm not gonna help you by cheating Tucker if you didn't study for that test well it's your own fault if you don't pass ' Kyle said as Craig made a face

' Okay everyone quiet please Craig Kyle less chatter ' The teacher yelled as she suffled a pile of papers ready to hand out it was maths sheets with puzzles and problems the kids had to solve

before teacher could hand the sheets out their was a loud knock at the door and a tall dark haired girl came in who was in the next class to the boys

' Yes Lisa how can I help you ' The teacher said looking at the girl who handed her a not and waited

' Oh I see Okay ' The teacher said looking up and looking serious as the girl left

' Er guys can you please sit down and be very quiet I have some serious news for you all ' The teacher said looking at everyone making them confused

' What's going on miss is everything okay ..? Asked Token

" Token shhh for a moment let me talk ' Said teacher said taking a deep breath

' Okay now all of you may have noticed that Kenny has been absent for a while a couple of weeks really ' The teacher said

' Yeah he's bunking off and going to that trailer park I bet ' Said Cartman with a laugh and earning glares from Stan and Kyle

' Eric please let me finish and no he haven't now I just received word that Kenny is in the hospital and is quite poorly and has had major surgery and also he is asking for Stan Kyle and you Eric now your parents are on their way to take you their as you have special permission to leave the school to see him ' The teacher said shocking the 3 friends and making some of the others a little mad as they weren't getting out of lessons that easily

' You mean we can leave class now ..? Asked Kyle looking at the teacher who nodded

' Yes you have to go to the principals office your parents will be their soon now on you go ' The teacher said as the boys packed up

' Aww that's not fair we're kennys friends too why isn't he wanting to see us ' Said Craig pulling a face and a couple of others agreed

' I don't know he just wants Stan Kyle and Seic now rest of you back to work ' The teacher said

' Wow Kenny in hospital major surgery wonder what's wrong hope he's okay ' Said Stan stunned

' Yeah I think he will Kenny always bounces back maybe his appendix bust or something ' Kyle said

" Yeah my cousin had a burst appendix like 3 years ago and she was very ill as critical for a while but she's fine now but Kenny never gets sick only time I seen him sick was when we all got chickenpox he hardly even gets a cold he's one of the healthiest kids I know ' Stan said

' Yeah same here but we'll find out soon ' Kyle said as the boys arrived at the principals office and knocked on the door waiting for the man to say come in and tell them what was wrong with their friend

well that's that chappy done more to come


	15. Chapter 15

' Come in " A loud voice said after hearing a knock on the door

' Er PC principle we got word to come here the teacher said that Kenny was in hospital something about major surgery is he Okay ..? Asked Kyle concerned

' Well that is really up to your parents to tell you what was going on I don't really know what is going on myself I know as much as you do so no use in asking me ' The man said as Kyle sighed and glanced at the other two who just shrugged

' Now if you don't mind sitting outside your parents will be near soon and they can fill you in better and take you to the hospital as I near that ken is asking for you ' Pc principle added as the boys nodded and went outside to sit yet Cartman didn't seem to care he was more happy he was getting out of Maths and that history test as he didn't study for it as the Civil War wasn't his thing

The boys sat in the corridor for a while watching people coming and going

' Oh wow are you three in trouble for fighting our something ' A younger boy said pausing a bit to look at the trio

' Nope were here for something else ' Stan said as the boy shrugged and left

' God people are gonna think we're in trouble sitting here how embarrassing this is ' Moaned Cartman ignoring the glare that was shot to him by Stan and Kyle

It was about a further hour before the boys parents appeared and all of them went into the office

' Okay now this is very rare as I do t normally do this but you three boys are now free to go home with your parents ' PC Principle said maybe I'll visit Ken later in week but go and collect your things from your lockers and I'm sure your parents will explains everything to you ' The man said confusing the boys as Sharon explained to him what was going on

Later athat day

' Mom dad what's going on why did you pull us all out of school is Kenny okay ..? Asked Kyle

' Mom can we go to the cinema I don't care about Kenny theirs a good movie on I wanna see then we can get KFC ' Said Cartman as the 3 boys found themselves in a hospital waiting room and also Kevin was their as they weren't going to tell Karen yet so she was with Kenny

'No we can't go to the. Cinima today we can go another day this is serious ' Liann Said

' But Moooooooooooooommmmmmmmm I don't like hospitals I wanna go to the cinima and get KFC ' Whinned Cartman but shut up when Kyle punched him in the arm

' Mom What's going on with Kenny is it really serious..? Asked Stan looking worried as Sharon nodded a bit But didn't say

Soon Carol came in and gently smiled at the boys before Liann Sharon and Sheila hugged her

' Oh hun how are you doing were here if you need us sweetie ' Said Sharon as Carol nodded

" Mom Mrs McCormick what's going on is Kenny okay ..? Asked Stan as Carol sat down

' I really don't know but many of you have manybe noticed in a change in Kenny's behavior over last few weeks ' Caro, said

' Yeah he was so not himself being cheeky and that ' Begun Kyle but Cartman cur him off

' He was being a title asshole ' Cartman said abruptly shocking Stan and Kyle

' Cartman ' Kyle said glaring at the fat boy

' Yeah I guess he's right he was being a bit of that and he was like that at home too we were always arguing and stuff and he was being an asshole so guess he's right ' Said Kevin

' Anyway their was a reason behind Kenny's behavior dunno if you heard but Kenny collapsed the other week and was taken to hospital and tests revealed he had a brain tumor ' Said Carol shocking everyone

' OMG is he Okay he will be okay they can operate they can do anything now can't they ..? Asked !yle

' We don't know they removed Kenny's tumour or part of it the other part is too deep and removing it could kill him or leave him severely damaged ' Gerald befun

' What about treatment and stuff they can do that can't they ..? Asked Stan in shock

' They can but kenny doesn't want treatment he's got cancer if the brain and would need chemo and radiotherapy and he won't do it ' Kevin said shocking everyone

' C ..Cancer no not Kenny omg not our Kenny I lost a friend. A few years ago to cancer I don't wanna loose Kenny no can't you make him take the treatment it will cure him and he'll be fine ' Stan said as his parents put their arms around him

'they can't force him and theirs not 100 per cent guarantee that he will make a full recovery you seen how your friend was he underwent treatment and he never recovered and they can't force Kenny to take it

' Wait kenny underage can't the courts not force him dad you know the law ' Said Kyle as Gerald shrugged

' I don't know son time it goes through and that well might be too late setting up cases takes time sometimes months and time it dose get to court might be too late ' Gerald said

' So that's it we're gonna sit back and let Kenny die no you guys can't do that we have to persuade Kenny to go for it we will bully him into it even if we have to ' Kyle said

" I don't know I'd that will work also Kenny doesn't know that you guys know he felt bad about being mean to you and not going to your birthday party when you wen to his so when you see him don't let on you know about the treatment make up some story ' Carol said as the boys sighed

' Okay we will ' Stan said sadly as he looked at Kyle and even Cartman was shocked

' Okay I'll take you to him he's in high dependency he was moved their earlier today he's a bit bruised and that but just treat him as normal okay ' Carol Said as everyone all left the room and met a nurse who showed everyone where Kenny was

' Now he's really only allowed 2 visitors at a time but I will bend the rules a little and let his friends in the boys plus his mom the rest of you can see him in turns also his sister is their too ' The nurse said as everyone went up in the elevator to the area where Kenny was ad Kenny's new room was down 2 long corridors

Before entering the room the boys could see Kenny through the glass and he had a t shirt on and still had drips I'm attached to his arm and a large dressing on his head as the bandage was removed and his hair was all shaved off

Also sitting next to the bed drawing was Karen and showing Kenny her art and he was managing to point things out

' As you see he's in here ' The nurse said as she knocked on the door and Kenny looked up to see Carol with Stan Kyle and Cartman come in and Stan and Kyle had to hide their shock at seeing how poorly their friend looked

well that's that chappy done more to come


	16. Chapter 16

' Hey Ken great to see you again heard you were t very well one of the kids at school told us " Said Stan lying as Kenny looked up giving a small smile

' Er Yeah I guess you could say that I'm nit very well I had brain surgery ' Said Kenny pointing to his head

' Eo they found your brain then and here was us thinking you didn't have one in their ' Joked Cartman earning a glare from Stan and Kyle but Kenny smiled a bit

' Yeah I got a brain always did always will but I have a few problems with mine just now but hey I'll be fine I got a cool haircut and I'm told the scar will fade in time so what are you guys up to then ..? Asked Kenny looking at his 3 friends

' Oh not much same old stuff you know ' Kyle said

' Yeah we managed to get out of double maths and a damn history test I mean who gives a shit about the civil war I don't ' Cartman Said

' The Civil war was very important dunno also ended slavery and anyway you forgot to study that's why you don't know anything so zip it Cartman ' Said Kyle glaring the fat boy

' Urgh the Civil war and slavery isn't your history anyway maybe the holocaust is your origanly from Poland ' Cartman Said

' I'm origanly from Israel well my family are and I want to take an interest in other country's history too ' Yelled Kyle and soon Cartman and Kyle were arguing again but made Kenny laugh a bit and Stan roll his eyes

' Oh God here we go again 'Was all Stan said as he and Kenny watched the boys argue back and forth

' Shh shhh boys boys you need to keep it down a little we have some very sick people here on this floor ' Fhe nurse said breaking the argument up and Kenny was still laughing a bit

' Oh it's okay I'm used to these too at it all the time even Karen is ' Said Kenny smiling at Karen who gave a giggle

' You really need to keep it down though someone may complaine though ' The nurse said

' Yeah your right I'm sorry but we can finish this later fantass ' Muttered Kyle glaring at Cartman who made a face

' So are you gonna get the treatment then to shrink what's left of the tumor you said some was left behind ..? Asked Stan looking at Kenny and Carol

' Dunno don't think so I mean I was told if I get it theirs still not a 100 per cent I'll make a full recovery so means I'll die anyway and I don't want to put myself through all that shit for nothing you know but I'll see about it ' Kenny said looking at a stunned Karen

' You have to get it to make you better if not I'm gonna tell Mysterion he'll make you get it ' Karen said still not knowing that mysterion and Kenny were the same person he didn't plan on telling her till she was well into her teens

'now I didn't say I was not taking it and I wouldn't wast his time. Last I heard he's really busy saving the world and that ' Kenny said smiling and that's when it hit Kenny Mysterion

A few years before the boys were playing at superhero's and Kenny invented Mysterion and used to go out late at night and sneak into town dressed in his costume and for ages no one knew who it was and even Cartman desired to copy hi, and Butters hit in on the act too and it caused a huge fall out and fight. Etween kenny and Butters but eventually Kenny came forward and said he was mysterion and he kept that super hero thing up for ages and for a long time his own parents didn't know until one day his mom found the costume stuffed in back of his closet so Kenny came clean but Karen believed in him and when the McCormick kids were taken into care Karen was terrified but Kenny sneaked out again and dressed as Mysterion to comfort. Karen and he beat up one of her bullies so Karen called myetserion her. Guardian Angel as he always looked after her yet Kenny always looked out for Karen in his everyday clothes too and called her princess so Karen Said. I have two guardian Angels and if Kenny was to die then Mysterion would not be around to comfort her so that did make Kenny think

Kenny glanced at Karen who was olaying with a Barbie doll as she had finished coloring in and now sat on a chair leaning on the bed making her doll walk along the bed

' Yeah we will see about treatment ' was all Kenny could say

Later that day ...

After his friends had left and Karen had gone off with the Broflovskis as they said she could spend the night and also Karen and Ike were good friends Kenny decided to have a word with his mom on her own

' So are you going for the treatment then ..? Asked Carol as Kenny sighed

' Oh I dunno what's the use of I'm not gonna get better and let's face it I'll never be the same again and any way have you never told Karen the truth about Mysterion ..? Asked Kenny as Carol shook her head

' No what can I say she believes in him and he's her angel how what would you tell her ..? Asked Carol

' I dunno guess it's like telling a kid that Santa clause isn't real,and it's the parents that get the presents but Karen still believes in Santa clause damn ' Muttered Kenny

' Well that's a reason to get the treatment and you said you'd tell Karen when she was in her teens at that age she'd unsderstand more ' Carol said

' Yeah I planned telling her in like 10 years time I dunno mom. I'm stuck the treatment will knock the shit outta me and I'll be stuck in here for months and I still might not make it or I could except my fate gently tell Karen the news and spend the time I have left with my friends at home I'm so confused ' Kenny said sighing

' Well it's uo to you baby it's you that has to make that choice maybe at least give the treatment a go and you can always stop it if you don't like it see how things go I don't want to be tending to your grave and seeing Karen grow uo trying to remember you saying to her own kids Kenny was your uncle but sadly he died when I was little so my memories are distant of him and your friends they'd be upset too " Carol said as Kenny went quiet thinking and weighing up the odds

' Mom can you go and get the nurse I need to talk to her maybe the doctor too if you can find him ' Was all Kenny said as Carol gently kissed his forehead before leaving hoping that Kenny was going to agree to the treatment

well thsts that chappy done more to come


	17. Chapter 17

' So have you made a decision yet Mr Mcormick ..? Asked a Xoctor a few moments later looking at Kenny sitting in the bed

' Yeah I have I guess and I had a hard think about this and really I'm doing this for Karen as I made her a promise a while ago and I'd hate to break it to her and know she'd be hurt and upset ' Kenny begun but his mom cut him off

' OMG baby your going to take the chemo and radio then ...? Asked Carol excited as Kenny nodded

' What choice do I have I might as well give it a go I don't wanna die yet okay my like may suck big time but I can't leave little Karen ' Kenny said with a sigh

" Okay good choice now an oncologist will see you later today and she will explain more about what to expect any side effects and that also their may be a chance you might need further surgery but we will cross that bridge when it comes ' The doctor said

' An oncologist what's that ..? Asked Carol

' A doctor or nurse or someone that deals with cancer I think ' Said Kenny as the doctor nodded

' It is indeed Kenny well done we will move you to that ward later today and the doctor will speak to you their and also you will be assigned a nurse too she'll be their through your treatment and awnssr any questions you need to know ' Rhe doctor said

' Will you start his treatment today ..? Asked Carol

' No we will get him prepared and that first off all explains everything also we need to speak with your husband too as he is the boy's father and has a right to know what is going on ' The doctor befun but ken y cut him off

' My da ha your waisting your time their Doc he won't give a shit about me and he won't come to the hospital he's usually too busy working in the scrapyard or getting drunk in the bar he doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself so doubt he'll bother about me he's an asshole face it so he won't come near best talking to mom ' Kenny said shocking the doctor and Carol looked at the floor knowing it was true

' Well I can try and speak to my husband but I'm afraid really what Kenny says I'm kinda true and I don't see him coming here but who knows he might ' Carol said bitting her lip as Kenny sank into his pillow sighing and muttering ' Better chance of Terrance and Philip coming here to see me than him

Later that day ...

' Hey Okay their Ken I'm Andy and I'm a porter ready for our little ride " Said a dark haired guy smiling at Kenny who half sleeping

' Huh what's going on where we going where mom ..? Asked Kenny

" I'm right here baby don't worry ' Carol called from the corridor as Andy wheeled the bed out of the room

' Iv come to take you to the oncology ward it's other end of hospital so think your mom can keep up with us " The man said laughing

' Yeah she can she's fast also where's Karen gone my little sister ..? Kenny asked noticing Karen was missing

' Don't worry hun she's gone with Mrs Broflovski their keeping her for s few days and you know how well she gets on with Ike but when Kyle visits you'll see Karen too ' Carol said smiling

' Oh okay then cool as long as she's safe that's all that matters ' Kenny said as the friendly man wheeled him along the corridor and into an elevator

Kenny didn't say a think but deep down he was worried and scared and somehow Nelson kept coming to mind though Kenny never really knew Nelson he was more Stan's friend he did meet him once briefly through Stan and he seemed a sweet kid but Kenny was shocked by how ill and frail he was and he was undergoing chemo and having a lot of surgery and also he was in isolation too as they replaced his immune system and he had to get bone marrow and that and Kenny was terrified case they would happen to him and the doctor had said not always chemo succeeded their was still a chance he could die and that also scared Kenny but he desided to think positive at least for Karen

About 10 minuets later Kenny had reached his destination and when they came out the elevator the signs said children's oncology and the wards and rooms did look cheery enough with Disney characters Buzz lightyear Darth Vader Spider-Man Hilk Cars also Tangled Frozen Cinderella Tinkerbelle Ariel princess Sophia all looked down at Kenny from the walls and in one of the large rooms was a huge playroom that looked full of cool toys and Kenny noticed a few kids in their playing on an Xbox and with lego and a dolls house and on a large rocking horse and good thing is not all the kids looked sick a few had hair even their was only 3 out the 7 kids in their that were bald and that gave Kenny hope maybe he'd be like one of them but then Kenny noticed the little side rooms and that made his jaw drop

In those rooms he seen very sick kids lying in bed with sick bowls near he and their parents with them and they looked real bad and they kinda reminded Kenny of Nelson and also they looked so so thin too and they terrified Kenny

' Here we are your new home for the next few days I'm sure your parents can bring you stuff from no,e to brighten it UK a bit and when your a little stronger theirs a cool playroom just down the corridor I hear they have awesome games in their ' Andy said smiling as he put a break on the bed

' Well that's me it was nice meeting you guys your doctor will be here soon no doubt so hope you get well soon and get outta here " Andy said smiling as he left the room whistling

' Er thanks bye Andy ' Kenny sighed looking at his mom

' its not forever I can ask if I can bring some of your posters in the monster trucks and your Terrance and Philip and I'm sure you can get some toys from the playroom it looked cool in their and I think I seen a couple of computers too that's more than you have at home really ' Carol said as Kenny sighed

' Yeah I know by mom did you see the kids in the side rooms omg they look at deaths door even I'm not gonna be like that am I ..? Asked Kenny shocking his mom

' No course not baby you'll be like the kids in the playroom and also some of them had hair too so you might not loose your hair and this is just a little setback in life so to say you'll be out of here soon and better so don't worry " Carol said as Kenny sighed

' Look Kenny this is great hospital and your in the best of hands and you'll get best if treatment here you'll be fine so don't worry you'll be home in no time and back to your healthy self again somtry not to worry okay ' Carol Said as Kenny nodded but he couldn't help but worry really but they would have to wait as a soft knock on the door interrupted them making Kenny and his mom look over

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	18. Chapter 18

To Kenny and carols suprise when the door opened a young girl stepped in and she looked ages with Kenny and it was one of the girls they seen in the playroom

The girl was in her everyday clothes a t shirt and pink leggings and had brown wavy hair mid back length and she smiled at Kenny and Carol whist blushing a bit

' Oh Er hi I think I'm in the wrong room sorry about that guys ' The girl said looking at Carol and Kenny

' Er hi and it's okay no worries I noticed you in the play room are you a patient here ..? Asked Kenny as the girl nodded

' Yeah I am your new we're kinda like a family here everyone knows everyone you know and well your a new face ' The girl said

' Yeah I came today this is my mom " Kenny said as Carol smiled st the girl

" Hi their dear ' Carol said

' Hi but I'm so sorry to have bothered you ' The girl said as she seen a nurse coming

' Holly come on sweetie don't go annoying everyone ' The nurse said gently shooing the girl out the room

' Sorry I got lost but I'll see you around later maybe ' Holly said smiling as she left the room watched by the others

' I'm sorry about that Holly is kinda nosy she likes to know what is going on a lot and she dose that with other patients pretends she's lost it's so she can see what's going on that's all ' The nurse laughed

' It's okay no harm done and she's okay ' Kenny said with a laugh

' Okay but frail I need to take some blood again also want to check your blood pressure and that ' Said the nurse similing at Kenny as he offers her his arm

' Now the doctor will be along soon she will explain everything to you and you will be assigned a nurse now that's nit me but I'm here for you if you need me you will have your own nurse and also she will go to your home too but here in hospital you will have a few nurses ' The nurse said as Kenny nodded

' So how long will I be in here for I hate hospital ..? Kenny asked

' I'm. It sure it's really up to the doctor she will tell you everything you need to know ' The nurse said as she finished off

' Their all done but fried you'll be getting a lot of injections soon ' The nurse said on seeing Kenny wince a bit as she took the needle out his arm and gave him some gauze to stop the bleeding but Kenny didn't reply

' Okay now the doctor will be here soon so don't worry you just relaxe and get comfy Okay and I'll be outside if you need me you have a buzzer their too so press that ' The nurse said as Kenny nodded and lay back in his pillow wondering if he was doing the right thing or not

Kenny remained quiet for a while just thinking about stuff and watching his mom walk around his room putting away some of his stuff and talking to him too

' I doubt that no good father I'd yours will be uo so I wouldn't hold my breath I can try and talk to him later also I'll need to get back at some point he'll be wanting fed otherwise world war 3 will break out knowing him ' Carol Says

' Tell him to fuck off get his own tea he's big enough and ugly enough to do it and I won't hold my breath waiting for him to visit as I know he won't come but no big deal don't think I want him here anyway ' Kenny said glancing out thei window briefly

Carol sighed but said no more as she tided away Kenny's stuff and the awkward time of sliance camas yo that time you don't know what to say so Kenny closed his eyes and let his mind drift elsewhere as he wonders what his friends were doing they'd be in school no doubt

' Kenny Kenny wake uo the. doctors here ' Kenny heard his mom say and he felt a gentle shaking on his arm

' Urgh oh I'm sorry I drifted off for a bit ' Kenny said seeing a tall blonde woman smiling

' Hi Kenny it's okay I'm Doctor Peterson I'm the oncologist here and your Kenny am I right ' The doctor said smiling

' Yep I guess and your here to talk about my chemo and that ..? Asked Kenny as the dorcor nodded

' Yes I am now we do have some forms for you and your mom to read and signs I'll leave them with you just now I can pop back later and get them now I'll be blunt with you the chemo isn't pleasant ans yes their a few side effects most are short term only and once the chemo stops you will get over them ' The doctor said

' Yeah I know sick all the time tired hair loss and stuff ' Kenny said as the doctor nodded

' Yes I'm afraid that will happen also you will loose your appetite you may loose weight too ' The doctor said

' We heard he won't be able to have children when he's older is that true ..? Asked Carol

' Their is a chance that can happen it will effect Kenny's sperm count ' The doctor said

' Well I haven't even gone through puberty yet so we'll see ' Said Kenny as the doctor shrugged

' So when will all this start and who will you give me it and will I need to be in hospital all the time ..? Asked Kenny

' Well we will start next week a few more people want to meet you and for your first round you will be with us after that you can get it at home and sometimes being at home helps the person get better quicker ' The doctor said as Kenny looked at his mom k owing their hi,e was a mess really and Kenny didn't have a decent bed to sleep in and Carol freaked too as she had a drugs stash at her home that was the draw back

' Say if I didn't want my treatment at home could I just keep coming here ..? Asked Kenny

' Well perhaps but we like to encourage the patient to be at home helps with healing so to say and you will have a nurse that will visit all the time ' The doctor said

' Oh okay ' Said Carol panicking

Truth was the Mcormick House was so bad Kenny was scared if people seen it they would report them and him and Karen and Kevin would be removed again

After Kenny asked some more questions to the doctor she left and Kenny and Carol were panicking a bit

' Oh Kenny we can't have people coming to the house what will they say omg and you don't even have a proper bed ' Carol said thinking of the mattress old pillow and blanket and quilt that Kenny had and the room was freezing

' I dunno if they see that we will be taken again I don't wanna put Karen through that sure she was abused last time we were in care won't effect me really I'll be in hospital but omg Karen it would affect her and this time I'm nit their to protect her maybe I should deny the treatment that way none will come to the house ' Kenny said shocking his mom

' No don't you dare we will fix things uo somehow ' Carol said glaring at Kenny and making the boy sign

well that's that chappy done more to come.


	19. Chapter 19

' What the fuck do you mean we need to get Kenny a new bed and this house done uo the house is fine and why should I get that shit a new bed his old bed is fine it will do him another few years ' Yelled Stuart later afte Carol told them about things they'd need and that

' Cos you asshole theirs nurses coming round to give him his chemo and they will see the state of the house get social services in and we'll loose our kids again you dumb lazy asshole now help me clean up this mess this place is a pig sty ' Carol said shoving old papers and emptying ashtrays in the trash bags and glaring at Stuart who didn't seem to care and just sat watching her

' Look fuck all that if they take the kids then they take the kids less brats for us to worry about and anyway that Kenny isn't mine anyway ' Stuart said earning a slap on the head

' Fuck you were not going through that Kenny isn't my kid again shit again I told ya the blond hair and blue eyes is a throw back so shut your goddamn mouth and move your lazy ass and help me ' Carol yelled as she took some carrier bags out of Kenny's room dumping them in the hallway

' Mom were Home I have Karen too she needs more clothes and wants her teddy and some books and also needs her PE kit ' Kevin yelled as he came in holding Karen's hand

' Okay honey I'm having a tidy out so won't be long ' Carol yelled to the 2 kids

' I wonder if Kenny is getting home soon Mrs B said he would oh I really hope he gets home soon ' Karen Said

' I dunno maybe but you need to ask mom ' Said Kevin with a smile

Kevin and Karen were never that close as Karen and Kenny were but last few days the two were getting close and though Kevin had learning problems he did his best to look out for Karen now kind of temperly stepping in Kenny's place and aslo he got hold of an old tyre and rope and even made her a swing which Karen loved

' Oh so your home da ' Said Kevin as he and Karen went into the lounge and see their father sitting their reading a newspaper

' Yeah I'm home but not for long the way your mother is acting saying we have to clean this place from top to bottom and even get your brother a new bed nothing wrong with his old bed if you ask me it's in good condition and will last a few more years " Stuart said going back to his paper

' Dont be an asshole I told you why we need to get this place tidy so gimme a hand here ' Carol yelled as she brought a bag full of old stuff into the hallway and dumped it next to another bag that fell over spilling out old toys and clothes belonging to Kenny

' Aww shit ' Carol muttered seeing the mess before heading back into the room again muttering something about borrowing a vaccum cleaner as the floor was a mess with food crumbs and other stuff as Kenny could be messy at times

' Dont worry mom I'll tidy it uo ' Karen Said running over to the bag to tidy uo and Kevin helped her and that's when Karen seen something familier poking through her bundle of old clothes a green question mark on a spring something like Myesterion wore

Karen was slightly shocked and stunned as she pulled it out and seen the costume and Kevin stopped and gasped and muttered ' Oh no oh shit '

' This belongs to myeterion what's Kenny doing with it ..? Asked Karen shocked looking at Kevin who bit his lip not knowing what to say really and also Carol came out and was stunned too

' What's Kenny doing with Myesterions clothes mom Kevin ..? Asked Karen in a shocked tone

' Duh ..you stupid brat your dumb brother is Mysterion he's been running around dressed as him for years you don't think super hero's are real do you God dumb kid ' Stuart said also coming in to the hallway to look

' K..Kenny is really myetsrion no no he can't be he's not ' Karen Said dropping the costume and running into her room shocked

' Oh well done asshole ' Carol yelled at Stuart who just shrugged and went into the lounge muttering well she's was gonna find out one day '

' Okay so now what ...? Asked Kevin as Carol shrugged before going back into Kenny's room to tidy uo again so Kevin thought he'd try and talk yo Karen

' Karen Karen we need to talk can I come in ..? Asked Kevin knocking on the door Frozen style but got no awnser at first so he tried again

' Karen I know your in their please we need to talk Okay do you wanna build a snowman..? Asked Kevin hoping that get Karen's attention as he knew she loved frozen and this kind of echoed a scene in the movie but still got no awnser so he knocked again and this time he just went inside

Karen was sitting on her bed crying with a teddy close to her and on the floor was a screwed uo drawing of her and Mysterion on the floor and though she didn't look up it was clear she was very upset

' Did you know all the time about Kenny ..? Asked Karen not even looking up

' Well not all the time really I just found out last year same time as mom and dad I kinda worked it out that it was Kenny cos Mysterion is right build and has same eye colour as Kenny and also it was weird cos when he was around Kenny would vanish so kinda put the two together call me stupid but maybe I'm not that stupid then last year I confronted him about it and he said yeah he was him but he made me promise not to tell you oh he would have told you one day no doubt ' Kevin said rubbing Karen's back

' So how did Mysterion come about I thought he was always around ..? Asked Karen

' No not really Kenny said he invented him when him and his friends were playing super hero's with his friends and he desided to use Mysterion to protect you when we were in care so yeah it was Kenny all along he did it cos he loves you so much yet maybe Kenny thought it be soppy to show his feelings as that fat kid would tease him no end if he showed feelings towards you and you know what Kenny and that fat kid is like Iv seen them argue " Kevin said as Karen nodded

' Yeah Cartman is an asshole but he didn't need to pretend to be a superhero I love Kenny no matter what and I always know he will look out for me yet deep down I used to wonder myself really ' Karen Said

' So your not mad at us or Kenny then ..? Asked Kevin as Karen shook her head

' I should be cos he lied to me but no not really but I'd like to keep the costume call it a sovineer ' Karen Said looking at Kevin

' Sure I'll ask mom ' Kevin said stroking Karen's hair before getting up and leaving the room and Karen smoothed out her drawing and stuck it back on the wall again and muttering ' Oh Kenny I dint mind if your Mysterion your always my super hero you don't need a costume and new idientity

well that's that chappy done more to come


	20. Chapter 20

' Hi their knock knock ' Said a voice making Kenny look up and he seen Holly standing in the doorway giving Kenny a small smile

' Can I come I'm ..? She asked as Kenny shrugged

' Shure be my guest free world I think ' Kenny said glancing at the girl who smiled again

' Yeah I guess so oh I'm Holly I was called that cos I was born on Christmas Eve and your ken I take it " Holly said

' Yeah Ken or Kenny I don't mind ' Kenny said eyeing up the girl

Holly seemed pretty enough and also Kenny noticed she was forming breasts a little and she had blue eyes like his and wavy long born hair to her mid back maybe in normal circumstances he would be attracted to her but just now he wasent really in the mood and he was still trying to get in to the pants of the Raisins girl Mercadies but she was not letting him neat her Kenny thought maybe Holly would be the type Kyle would go for some how he thought she kinda looked Jewish or maybe it was his poor recovering brain trying to cope

' So ken wanna. go and meet the gang their in the play room Well is older kids call it the day room the toddlers call it play room ' Holly said

"I dunno if I'm allowed outta bed I just had major brain surgery not so long ago so might not be allowed to get up I don't wanna cause trouble ' Said Kenny

' Oh you'll be fine and anyway it's not as we're going outside on a 10 mile run we're only walking to end of corridor and we're still in the hospital so come on lazy get up outta that bed lazy. Holly said pulling at Kenny's bed clothes

' Oh okay but if we get into trouble I'm blaming you okay ' Kenny said glancing at the girl who rolled her eyes

' Okay what ever we can watch a movie or something they have a tv and Netflix in their but they put s block on it so we can only get PG movies which sucks I know but dont want to give the younger kids nightmares I guess ' Holly said as her and Kenny left the room

Kenny was a bit stunned when they passed the nurses station and no one said anything about them being out of bed so they headed straight for the day room where their was another 3 girls and 2 boys

' Hey guys we have a new member for our family this is Kenny ' Holly said with a smile as the others looked round

' Hey dude ' Said one of the boys smiling bit he was also in everyday clothes and had a buzz cut the other boy who also wore every day cloths had a tune in his nose and he was bald he gave a small wave

' That's Michael the dark haired boy and that's peter he doesn't speak a lot of English 'Holly said as Kenny nodded

' Also that's Carly on the rocking horse ' Holly said pointing to a little girl in Frozen Anna and Elsa pajamas and she was bald too and she waved to Kenny and said ' Hi their so Kenny waved back she looked about Karen's age

' That's best friends Claire and Lucy at the table their ' Holly said pointing to 2 little girls who were coloring in and they also were in everyday clothes Claire had dark hair in a buzz cut and Lucy had very thin red hair in a bob

' Well that's the gang for just now rest must be with their family I guess and some of the kids are way too sick to come here so we just leave them ' Holly said sitting in a beanbag and Kenny nodded not saying anything

' So where are you from then never seen you around before ..? Asked Holly

' I'm from down the corridor I came from surgical ward ' Kenny said making Holly roar with laughter

' No dimwit where are you from when your not in hospital ' Said Holly laughing and making Kenny a little annoyed he didn't like being called dimwit as he was far from that

' Oh right I'm from South Park ' Kenny replayed

' Cool I live in North Park and attend Orange County High I'm in my first year ' Holly said

'Oh right cool ' Said Kenny

' Hey Ken did you say South Park my cousin goes their maybe you know him ' Said Michael looking around at Kenny

' Sure what's his name ..? Asked Kenny

' Connor Turner ( I made that name up don't know Connors second name ) ' The boy said

' OMG yeah I know Connor he's in the next class he hangs out with a friend of mine Butters more redhead boy ' Kenny said

' Yeah that's him I knew he stayed in South Park and went to South Park Elementary but not a lot about him really his parents and mine had a fall out like last summer don't ask why cos I don't know ' The boy said as Kenny shrugged a bit before looking at Holly again who was pulling her hair over one shoulder and Kenny couldn't help how healthy she looked for someone who was sick

' Holly can I ask something kinda personal..? Asked Kenny

' Depends what it is and no I'm not going out with you we only just met ' Holly said with a laugh making Kenny blush and the others giggle a bit

' Wha...No No I'm not gonna ask that omg bloody hell Holly what gave you that idea ' Kenny said blushing scar,et

' Oh Chill will you just kidding ' Holly said slapping Kenny on the back

' well I just wondered why are you here you Well you look so healthy you have your hair and you look good ' Kenny said making Holly laugh

' I knew you were coming on to me you flirt but you wanna see the real me I'll show you later but I'm the meantime a girl has gotta keep uo her appearance you know ' Holly said pulling out a pocket mirror and a tiny lipstick and applying it and also a smell of strong perfume hit Kenny too at that time

Holly reminded kenny off Wendy and Bebe typical girl really

' So what brings you in here anyway okay something wrong with your brain you had surgery I can see the scar ' Holly said pointing to a large scar on Kenny's head that was left uncovered

' Yeah I have a brain tumor they got most of it out but some still their and I need treatment to shrink it and cut her surgery

' Have you to get chemo ..? Asked Claire looking uo

' Yeah I had to fill in forms and that yesterday and iv been assigned a nurse I start my first dose next week Urgh dreading it well the side effects ' Kenny said as the girl pulled a face

' Yeah they suck big time I'm in my 3rd round sometimes I think cancer is better than the chemo it's so bad ' The girl said

' Yeah I heard that too also my friend lost a friend to cancer on this same floor a few years ago Nelson Brown he was like 5 ' Kenny said

' That name seems familier was that kid mad on ice hockey he was in the pee wee hockey team kinda big for his age could pass for a older kid ' Michael said looking round

' Yeah you know him or did you know him

' Think I did I was hear a few years ago with cancer then it went into remission and came back again but first time I was here he was here an older boy used to visit him a lot Nelson called him coach can't remember the boys real name he was about 8 or 9 dark hair if I remember right ' Michael said

' Stan that be Stan he's a friend of mine also and he used to coach Nelson I met Nelson myself breily one day he seemed a sweet kid ' Kenny said

' Yeah he was I guess but he was always full of self pity and always saying oh I have cancer poor me he could get annoying after a while another kid once yelled at him telling him to zip it and we all have cancer here made Nelson cry but he shut uo for a while later ' Michael said as Kenny shrugged

' Well I'm not like that I just get on with things you know less fuss the better ' Kenny said

' well that's good to know we hate self pity here here we just get on with things ' Said Holly making a kissy face in the mirror and muttering ' Perfect

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	21. Chapter 21

Kenny spend a couple hours in the day room but he wasent keen on Holly really she got on his nerves and seemed so full of herself but the other kids seeed fine but eventually after a couple of hours Kenny went back to his room making up some excuse but it was a few hours later Kenny heard a knocking again at his door

' Knock knock can I come in again ' Said an all too familier voice and a smell of strong flowery perfume hit him Holly was back

' Sure free world as you said ' Said Kenny not. in the mood for the annoying girl and he lay on his side not looking at her

' Hey Kenny you wanted to see the real me not the me in the day room well here I am ' Holly said as Kenny turned round and gasped a little at what he seen

Holly was totally bald it had been a wig she looked a sickly yellow colour all her eyebrows gone but worse she was balancing on crutches as part of her leg was missing too

' OMG Holly " Said Kenny in shock

' Yup the real Holly I have terminal cancer it started like Leukemia then spread to my bones so I got my leg amputated to stop the spreading last year but it's moved to my liver so I'm done for really I'll be going home this weekend. If I know I won't be back next place I'm going is in an urn ' Holly said shocking Kenny

' OMG how ...How old are you can I ask ..? Asked Kenny not believing it

' 12 I'd be 13 in December if I was to live but I won't see the fall cancer is too advanced so I'm preparing myself but don't freak out I'm not scared or that just one of lives things were born we die nothing we can do really ' Holly said

' Yeah but their must be something they have a lot of medical breakthroughs and that ' Said Kenny as Holly shook her head

' Don't think I'd want any more treatment I'm done with it im a human pin cushion I'm covered in bruises and that so yep Iv given uo and I'm not gonna compane no point don't wanna drag down the others and I hate self pity as I'm so not about that I just get on with it you know ' Holly sad looking at Kenny who sat open mouthed

' Oh close your mouth your catching flies and I don't wanna see your tonstiles get over it okay I'm dying end of but don't you dare tell the others I told you I maybe sick but I can still hurt you ' Holly said threatening Kenny who nodded stunned

' Well then good I'll see you later and remember not a word to the others unless you want a black eye okay ' Holly said as she left the room leaving Kenny stunned

Kenny still didn't like Holly's attitude and if this was a different circumstances she'd have earned a slap but he was too stunned and he lay back down again trying to get his head round with what was going on

' Hey Kenny just us ' Said a cheery voice about an hour later ans Kenny turned around to see his mom brother and sister come in all smiles so that put Holly out his head for a while yet she was still wandering about the corridor but now with her make uo wig and false leg back on so none could tell she was dying

' Hey guys great to see you ' Kenny said smiling as Karen pulled out a carrier back that Kyle had given her

' Kyle sent in some of his old lego he said you can keep it also mom has a real cool present too ' Karen Said smiling as Carol handed Kenny a bag

' Well it's not new it's a little View master with some reels one of the reels is Disney world and it's in 3D too ' Carol said pulling out a black view master and some reels

' It's really cool it's just like being their maybe one day we will go their that will be so cool ' Karen Said smiling and not noticing Kevin looking at her so Kevin gave a small cough to get Karen's attention and the little girl looked up at her oldest brother then back to Kenny

' Er Kenny Karen knows your secret ' Kevin said shocking the blond

' Huh what secret I have no idea what your on about know what ' Kenny said comfused

' Kenny your also Mysterion I found out other day by accident ' Karen Said shocking Kenny

' Don't deny it bro we seen the costume ' Kevin said

' How..How did you find out omg ' Said Kenny stunned

' It was my fault really I was tidying up your room getting it ready for you coming home and that and I found a lot of old clothes you will never get into so I bagged them for the thrift store and one of the bags fell over and Karen offered to clean the mess up and she found the costume I'm sorry ' Carol said

' Oh I see ' Was all Kenny could say and he was still a bit shocked

' Its okay Kevin said he knew it was you you told him and I kinda had a feeling too so when Mysterion appeared you'd vanish kinda explained everything and you made him uo when you were playing super hero's with your friends ' Karen Said

' So your not mad then ..? Asked Kenny

' No silly why should I be I know why you did it and it's cool also I kept your costume as a sovineer so to say so no I'm not mad ' Said Karen gently hugging Kenny and making him smile

' So when dose your treatment start bro ..? Asked Kevin

' Next week oh god I'm dreading it but soon as I'm well enough after first round I can go home I'll be glad to get outta here place is driving me mad already ' Kenny Said signing and rubbing his face a bit

' Can't be that bad no school or tests and that Urgh ' Kevin said

' Think just now I'll switch places with you Hod never thought I'd say I'd miss school think I'd rather see old PC Principle than spend another day in here ' Sighed Kenny

' God being in must be that bad that guy is a nightmare ' Said Kevin

' I know ' Said Kenny as a voice interrupted them again

' Hey Kenny wanna go to the day room again the x box is fr...Oh ' Holly said looking in and seeing Kenny's family

' Er maybe later Holly I'm kinda busy just now so maybe later ' Kenny said looking at the girl who shrugged

' Okay I'll catch you later cya ' Holly said giving a small wave and leaving

' Is t that the girl we seen earlier today .. ? asked Carol

' Yeah Holly she's a patient here oh she's okay bit overpowering I guess but guess she's okay

' hey bro maybe she has the hots for you ' Laughed Kevin

' Oh shut up bro will you no she haven't and I doubt she has she doesn't know me God sake Kevin " Kenny laughed hitting Kevin making him laugh

Well that's that chappy done maybe Holly dose have hots for Kenny lol


	22. Chapter 22

May Early summer ...

' So What's involved I'm this when will side effects kick in ..? Asked Kenny as a young black nurse hooked Kenny up to his chemo machine 8 days later

' Well the drugs will be given to you via the injection and this machine and they will hopefully attack and kill the cancer cells as for side effects they could start in a few days or few weeks Depends really but I'm sure everything was explained to you and you have that booklet but I'll be here if you need me and we managed to get a tv in your room as you might not be feeling up to going to the day room for a few days ' The nurse said

' Dosent. Bother me least I won't be annoyed by Holly then ' Kenny said with a laugh

' Oh I'm sure Holly isn't that bad she's just friendly that's all okay and a bit mosey at times ' The nurse said as Kenny winced at a jab I'm his arm as the IV went in

' Sorry sorry but Holly is harmless really she's been here so long think she owns the place and likes to know everything ' The nurse said with a laugh

' Urgh tell me about it ' Kenny sighed looking at the machine

' Okay that's you all done I'll leave you here. just now and I'll pop back later if you need me you have your buzzer so just rest sometimes the patients use this time for a nap but it's uo to you hun ' The nurse said smiling

' Thanks nurse ' Kenny said smiling as the nurse left the room and Kenny closed his eyes to rest and wait in his mom coming back as she'd gone to look for a toilet

Carol sat quietly with Kenny as he received his treatment and thought Kenny rested he waswnt sleeping he just lay on his side with the arm his IV was in that hung over bed rail and it seemed a very long day

Kenny wondered what his friends were doing at school and that and wished he was their and knew they'd be going on their annual field trip soon they'd spend a couple of days in the mountains with Jimbo and Ned and also they made him their honoury nephew a few years ago and also Jimbo used to say he seen aliens in the mountains and last field trip they went looking for UFOs and aliens even if they didn't see any but he believed it was a hot spot and told everyone a story how he found a Grey alien body their but the goverment came and took it away and covered the story uo kinda Rosewell style but Kenny wasent Sure if to believe it or maybe it was a silly campfire story as Jimbo and Ned often told them

Kenny so hoped he'd be well enough to join them as the trip was in early July just before the school broke uo and next year would be his final year in elementry before going to high school and that meant prom time. and Kyle said Kenny and Stan plus Butters could travel in his limo and Kenny was excited about that and even smiled to himself a bit and maybe he could try and steal Bebe of Kyle as he found her hot too and he had a better chance of getting places with her than the raisins girls

' You Okay their baby ..? Carol asked swing Kenny smile a little

' Yeah I'm fine mom my arm is a little sore but I'm good just thinking about stuff that's all ' Kenny Said loosing himself in his memories again

What seemed like hours later the nurse came back again smiling to take Kenny's drip out

' Hey Kenny that's it done for just now we will give you some more tomorrow then after that you'll get it once a week also how you feeling their ..? The nurse asked smiling

' My arm is a bit sore where the needle went in but yeah I'm fine really so when can I go home ..? Kenny asked

" Well you will need to see your doctor about that she'll be in tomorrow and you can discuss thinks with her but if you need me I'm here " The nurse said in a cheery voice smiling as she was about to leave and also Carol followed her outsid too to talk prively with her for a bit

Kenny could see them through the big window but turned the other way facing the window that showed the outside and watched the white fluffy clouds drift by and soon fell asleep and about 20 minuets later Carol rejoined him again and pulled the covers up around his waist and sat in a chair reading a magazine in case Kenny woke and needed her

Carol and Kenny has been told that he may feel sick right away after his treatment so the nurses kept a close eye on him but lucky all he felt was a bit tired and his mom didn't leave him but next day was a different story

Kenny was supposed to get more treatment but in the ear,t hours of the morning Carol who slept in a chair was woken to the sound of 2 nurses rushing about the room and Kenny was violently sick

' OMG baby what's happaning ' Gasped Carol shocked as one of the nurses rubbed Kenny's back as he threw up violently

' It's okay it's to be expected just side effects kicking in he'll be fine ' One if the nurses said trying to clean Kenny up

' Mom ' Was all Kenny could say before throwing uo again and it was quite frightening to witness

Eventully after Kenny stopped being sick and got cleaned uo he lay back down exhausted and the nurses left him again

' How you feeling baby ..? Asked Carol stroking her sons hand

" Like shit and this is like day one fuck what will I be like halfway through I don't know if I can go through with this really one if the kids said other day the treatment is worse than the illness itself and I think she's right it is ' Kenny said sadly

' I know baby but this isn't for ever you know that they will cure it and you'll be fine Nd I bet you come the day of the field trip you'll be Their with your friends ' Carol said as Kenny nodded a little but said nothing

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	23. Chapter 23

Summer Early June ...

Kenny was still in hospital receiving his treatment it been now like 2 weeks since his first treatment and side effects hit him bad so the doctor desided to keep him in longer and as his arm was very sore they spoke about surgery for a port being put in and also soon what Kenny knew what was going to happen started happaning

Kenny's hair had started to grow back a little after his surgery but when he started to run his hands though it he'd see blond hair sticking to his hands his hair was coming out now but he was calm about it so Carol shaved his head but it was the sickness that kenny hated and now he faced surgery again but for just now Kenny still received his chemo via a drip

It was one of these days when Kenny was getting his chemo and as usual Carol was Their with him and Kenny was resting when a lot of commotion in the corridor kind of woke him and their was someone's buzzer going and nurses running along the corridor as if something big was happaning

' What's going on mom can you find out please ...? Asked Kenny as Carol looked out the room and went down the corridor as the crowd ran to Holly's room as Holly was still in hospital

Her parents didn't have the equipment or space to care for Holly so it was desided she'd go to a Hospice so she was waiting in hospital till one came uo but she never made it Holly had died and Carol seen the girls parents crying and hugging each other and the nurse say ' I'm so so sorry she's gone

Carol was shocked and leaned against the wall for a second before going back to Kenny's room to break the bad news and she looked sad and stunned and kennynpicked up on the mood

' What's wrong mom what's going on out their is everything okay ..? Asked Kenny

' Er Kenny you know that girl Holly that comes to visit you ' Said Carol

' Yeah iv not seen her in a few days is everything okay ..? Asked Kenny

' No not really you see that was for Holly all those people running and that ' Carol Begun but Kenny finished it shocking Carol, a bit

' Holly died didn't she mom ..? Asked Kenny as Carol nodded

' I'm so sorry baby but she's gone I know you two got on and that ' Carol Begun but Kenny cut her off

' Yeah I guess we did and she knew. she was dying she made me promise not to tell anyone she had leukemia then th cancer spread so they amputated her leg by it spread again to her liver she told me she was done for she was so brave and proud too but she went through so much treatment and pain too but it didn't help and also a few times I heard her being sick and crying she acted tough but I know deep down she was terrified least she's not suffering now I guess " Kenny said sadly

' Yeah I guess she is and she won't suffer now ' Carol sighed as Kenny turned his face away to hide a tear that ran down his cheek and also a lot of thoughts ran through his head too

' So how is everything going are you okay their Kenny ..? Asked the nurse coming in a couple of hours later as his course was uo for that day

' Ushal I guess ' replied Kenny watching the nurse taking the Iv out

' Well next round will be next. week and hopefully then you'll have your port in the surgeon will come on a couple of days to discuss the operation and ones that's done your free to go you will however need to visit once a month make sure everything's okay and the nurses will come to your home I'll come too so your not getting rid of me that easily I'll be on your Christmas card list ' The Nurse said with a cheery laugh hoping to get a smile out of Kenny but he looked serious

' I know about Holly being dead ' Kenny said shocking the nurse

' Sorry what do you mean what about Holly ..? Asked the nurse

' Holly died today didn't she ..? Asked Kenny shocking the nurse who the. Looked sad

' I'm afraid so but she was very sick and the chemo wasent working for her I know she was your friend and I'm so so sorry

' Will the chemo cure me will I get 100 percent better or will I die like her too and go through all this suffering for nothing ..? Asked Kenny

' Kenny ' Begun. Carol but stopped to let the nurse talk

' Look their is a chance the chemo will help but their is no 100 percent chance I'm so sorry in a lot of cases patients make a full recovery perhaps 95 percent ' The nurse said

' And the others they die like Holly and Nelson they go through so much pain and side effects still to die ' Kenny said

' Well Yeah I guess but don't think that way you'll be fine now the doctor will be here soon see how things are going and she might want to tell you more about your port surgery ' The nurse said but Kenny cut her off again

' I want to call a meeting I want my nurses and doctor this is very importend ' Kenny said shocking the nurse a bit

' Okay but what ever for i think the doctor is busy with other patients " The nurse said a bit. confused

' Oh you'll see soon enough ' Said Kenny sitting back and despite the pain in his arm he folded his arms in a business's like way

' Kenny what's going on are you okay ... ? Asked Carol confused

' Oh I'm fine mom don't worry iv been thinking that's all " Was all kenny said as he watched the nurse leave the room to go and find the doctor

It was about a further half hour before the doctor came with the nurse and they all gathered into Kenny's room

' Okay I have gathered you all here for a reson and I have made up my mind now I was told Their isn't a 100 percent chance that I will survive this cancer and going through all this pain and that will be for. Thing and believe me I feel if I am going though shit just now ' Kenny Begun

' That's only side effects your bound to feel unwell and their is a chance you will get through this ' The nurse said

' Yeah I know but you didn't give me 100 percent chance now did you and also we can't afford expensive fancy treatments we're not that insured I don't see our health insurers paying out and I know my family can't afford this so I made up my mind I'm done I want to stop the treatment ' Kenny said shocking everyone

well that's that chappy done more to come


	24. Chapter 24

' What kenny are you insane you can't stop your treatment now omg no ' Gasped Carol in shock

' No mom Iv made up my mind this isn't cheap and I'm done I tried the chemo I feel worse and I just wanna go with dignity with my family and friends and at home aslo I want to go on that field trip with uncle Jimbo and Ned and I want to go home soon as possible ' Kenny said

' I'd strongly advice against that really and I'm sure we can work out a payment plan later but you need to continue this treatment if not then you will for sure die ' The doctor Said looking at Kenny

' If I carry on the treatment and still die I'll have no dignity I seen how Holly went poor girl tried to be proud but couldn't and also my friends little friend he battled cancer for years and he died without dignity and he was only 5 hospital strips younof your dignity and I don't want that I wanna go home and die with my family and friends so when can I go home ' Kenny Yelled shocking everyone

' Look kenny your arnt thinking straight just think it over will you baby ' Carol Said holding Kenny's hand but he pulled it away

' No mom and stop calling me baby I'm not a baby and I took the treatment cos I was worried about Karen Incase she'd feel neglected but Kevin has proved to me he can step in my place I seen how close they got and she knows now about Mysterion she's growing up so Kevin can help her I'll get someone to take some photos of us together and get them printed so she won't forget my face but don't make me take anymore treatment I'm sorry but I want to go home and no more treatment no surgery no radiotherapy or chemo just get all these tubes and drips outta me and get me out of here soon as possible Okay ' Kenny Said as the nurse sighed and looked at the doctor

' Well we will keep you in for another day Incase your sick again then then you can go home and you'll need to see your own doctor will still visit also when the worst comes maybe we will talk about hospices and that ' The doctor said about to give Kenny a long talk on his options

' No I don't want any more doctors or that just wanna go home and live out rest of my time as normal and be with my friends ' Kenny said making everyone look at each other

' Kenny are you sure you thought this over this isn't because of Holly is it ..? Asked the nurse

' Holly has nothing to do with this I want my dignity and I wanna stop this damn treatment I'm sick and tired of it I'm sick all the time I feel so weak my throat hurts iv lost a ton of weight fuck sake look at me I look terrible I seen myself in the mirror other day and I got a fright i look like a stranger ' Kenny said as the others looked at him shocked

' Also mom I want you to make me a promise and you have to swear not to break it Okay ' Kenny said

' What's that hun ' Carol said still shocked

' Dont tell anyone I stopped my treatment I don't want anyone knowing not even Karen or my friends I can easily vanishe for a few days and my friends will think I'm in hospital and have Karen stop over at her friends and same with Kevin but their not to know okay ' Said Kenny as Carol nodded

' Okay I won't ' Was all Carol could say stunned

' Okay good them ' Kenny said sting back in the bed as the nurse removed some of the wires off Kenny as he didn't need them now but they left the heart monitor on him

' Oh Kenny can't you at least think this over try another round if you don't want the port tell them I'm sure they will carry on with the IV and they only want the best for you ' Carol said as Kenny shook his head

'No I'm 100 percent sure no more and anyway our insurance won't cover it al the treatment and were struggling already I don't want you in more deubt ' Kenny said

' I can borrow our neighbors computer set up a Facebook account and a go fund me page a lot of people do that ' Carol begun but Kenny cut her off blushing scarlet

' Hell no omg mom are you crazy no don't even think of it then everyone will no omg and imagine if Cartman seen. it please no mom if you care about me don't ' Said Kenny panicking a bit

' Oh okay then just an idea I guess ' Carol said

' Look that money you'd have spent on my treatment why not take Karen to Disney world that's her dream going their meeting Anna and Elsa and all the princesses and take Kevin too give Karen and Kevin bonding time as he'll be her guardian angel now I guess when I come home I'll take a back seat in things let Kevin do it that way they can get closer so if she has him the pain of loosing me will be less severe I guess " Kenny said as Carol just nodded

" Oh baby hope you know what your doing cos their might be no going back once that cancer gets a grip of you well ...' Begun Carol but stopped

" I know and I'm ready so don't worry I'm not scared or that guess I'm more worried about those I'm leaving behind how will they cope and stuff also I'll need to make a will too who gets what so to say but I want Karen to keep my Mysterion costume the rest of my stuff I'll decide later also Kevin can have my monster trucks poster and magazines iv only like 5 or 6 o gave a huge bundle to Stan not that long ago he likes them too ' Kenny said as fighting back tears not wanting to hear this really

Kenny made a few other plans for his stuff who gets what and that even if it was unofficial just now he planned to write it out when he got home but he did have to stop for a while as he was really sick again and though he was no longer getting chemo he did take some anti sickness pills hoping they'd work and he lay back down again trying to get some sleep and dreamt of being home again

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	25. Chapter 25

' I still think you should really think this over your making a big mistake and though the treatment is very unpleasant it could help you at least speak to the doctor and surgeon again ' Said the nurse as Kenny packed his bag 2 days later getting ready to go home

' No I'm not staying and I know what I'm doing so don't try and talk me out of changing my plan I'm going home and no more treatment end of story so no one can make me change my mind ' Kenny said looking up as a young boy came to the door looking for the nurse

Kenny noticed how terrible the boy looked he was very very thin was totally bald no eyebrows or anything and was on a drip and in his PJs

' Nurse sorry for interrupting but Claire has thrown up in the day room everywhere and it stinks really bad ' The boy said glancing at Kenny and giving a small smile

' Okay Simon I'll be along in a few minutes ' The nurse said glancing at the boy who nodded then glanced at Kenny

' Hey ken ' The boy says before leaving

' Hi Simon ' Said Kenny smiling a bit at the boy as he watched him leave

' See throwing up in public places no thanks ' Kenny said grabbing another carrier bag and shoving stuff in it

The nurse was going to say a few things but changed her mind and kept quiet as she knew their was no point in arguing with Kenny as he was stubborn and their was no changing his mind

' Okay are you all set then you have your pain meds and that and all your other belongings then ..? Asked the doctor coming in along with Carol

' Yup I'm ready to go now and I'll walk out this place I don't want a wheel chair I'm fine ' Kenny said seeing a porter approaching with a child sized wheel chair

' Are you sure it's quite a walk to the main door ' The. Nurse said

' Positive also mom and I will get the bus too we can walk through the hospital grounds to the bus stop get the bus that wil take us near our place the bus stops like a 40 minuets walk away from our house it used to come closer but stopped running through our area ages ago due to it being a rough area but we don't mind and we have done that walk hundreds of times and no we don't need a taxis cab we're fine ' Said Kenny watching the nurse shrug her shoulders

' Well goodbye hospital room won't say I miss you cos I won't right let's head home I can't wait to get out of here ' Kenny said as he and his mom headed along the corridor and also Kenny passed Holly's old room that now had a little boy in it who looked terrible and he lay in the bed sleeping and sick bowl at his side and his parents at his side and the boy was bald so that told Kenny he was undergoing treatment too

About half an hour later after walking through the hospital Kenny and Carol were outside and the fresh air hit them and Kenny took a deep breath

' OMG fresh air I'm free of that place at last I'm getting my dignity back ' Kenny said now tugging off his hospital ID bracket and throwing it in a nearby bin before him and his mom headed to the bus stop and even the bus ride home was a welcomed ride for Kenny

' Are you Okay we can easily go back " Said Carol a few times as they headed home

' I have never felt better mom just feel so free and good yeah I feel good ' Kenny said and when him and his mom took the shortcut across the old waistground where the old derlect broken down play park was their was one undamaged swing their so Kenny played on that and swung very high on it

Ablut 5 minuets later Kenny shocked his mom by jumping off the swing when he reached the very top and he was fine

' Oh Kenny what have I told you about jumping off swings like that you could hurt yourself ' Carol said

' Oh mom don't fuss I'm fine now come on let's go home I'll show you a few shortcuts the ones I use ' Kenny said gently hitting his mom on the arm as the two headed home and sure enough soon they were home and as expected the house was empty Karen and Kevin were at school and Stuart at work so Kenny sat with his feet up on the sofa and turned on the tv as the family had power via a genirator that a friend gave them

' Do you want anything to eat or a drink hun ..? Asked Carol coming into the lounge a few moments later to se Kenny fast asleep and softly snoring

' Aww he's fast asleep poor baby ' Carol said going back into the kitchen

Kenny felt exhausted and fell asleep and also he had rested his feet up on the sofa as he had now cramps in his legs too

Kenny slept all afternoon and Carol covered him up with a blanket but the sound of voices soon woke him it was Karen and Kevin both laughing and joking and Kevin was carrying Karen's bag and they were being a bit noisy

' Shhh you pair someone is sleeping in the lounge we can't disturb him ' Said Carol putting her finger to her lips

' Huh what's dad doing home at this time ..? Asked Kevin

' No it's not your dad someone else ' Carol said as Karen and Kevin headed into the lounge and Karen squealed I'm delight at seeing Kenny and ran straight into his arms hugging him

' OMG your home your home awesome ' Yelled Karen hugging Kenny

' Hey welcome home bro good to have you back ' Kevin said hitting Kenny on the shoulder

' Thanks great to be back ' Kenny said

' So the nurses and that will be coming here to give you your treatment then I guess ..? Asked Kevin

' Er. no I'll go back to hospital so mom will be stopping over with me it's like just 2 days a week you know ' Kenny said lying as he didn't want them knowing the truth

' Er yeah so Karen and Kevin if you could stay the nights at your friends that be great I won't leavw you alone with that drunken father of yours ' Carol said

' Ewwoo no thanks and sure I can stay with Ruby or maybe at Mrs B Ike's mom she's nice ' Karen Said

' I have a few friends at the trailer park I can stop over with they won't mind me being their ' Kevin said smiling

' That's great sorry to be any inconvenience though ' Kenny said smiling and happy the first part of his plan worked now he had to work on part two getting Kevin and Karen closer

' Kenny Kenny I need your help ' Karen Said a little later as she tackled her homework

Kenny knew that Karen wanted Kenny to help her with something as he always did but though he'd hate what he was about to do he had to do it he lay on his side and pretended to be asleep

' Kenny can you wake up a moment I need your help please you always help me ' Karen Said going over to Kenny

' Er Karen I'll help if you want Okay I'm not as bright as Kenny but I can try ' Kevin said

' No I want Kenny to help me Kenny please help ' Said Karen as Kenny made a snoring noise

' Karen don't wake him Kenny is sick and he needs all the sleep he can get to get better look let me look at what's up I'll try Kenny can help you next time ' Keven said as Karen sighed

' I guess so it's just this page here I'm stuck and need help I hate homework ' Sighrd Karen as Kevin say next to Karen at the table and kenny could hear everything from the lounge and Kevin managed to help Karen out

' Hey you did it thanks Kevin your cool ' Karen Said happly

' Thanks that's what big brothers are for and if you ever need me will I'm here too don't forget you older big brother here too ' Kevin said

' No I won't ' Karen Said happly and that made Kenny happy as karen was getting closer to Kevin now and that's what he wanted

well that's that chappy done more to come


	26. Chapter 26

Summer June ...

Kenny seemed to sleep a lot and also his bad headaches came back and being dizzy again but he said nothing as he knew he'd get bad again but he didn't want to go to a hospice or back into the hospital and he still kept up the act that he was going for chemo even though he'd stopped if

Kenny had been home for about a week when Stan and Kyle visited Cartman refused as his excuse was he wasent going amongs poor people which didn't surprise Kenny anyway

' I thought you'd be getting your chemo at home most people want theirs at home and Nelson got his at home a few times ' Said Stan

' Urgh have you guys looked around place is a dump and I can't bring nurses back here what would they think so I'll just go back to hospital ' Kenny said

' So are you getting it in IV or what ..? Asked Kyle

' Yeah iv I don't want a porta thing means more surgery and anyway I'm hoping to go back to school soon bet iv missed so much and sure that feild trip is coming up I can't wait to go and listen to Jimbo stories but I don't believe he seen aliens hell no he's got a huge imagination that man ' Kenny laughed changing the subject

' Dunno about that and the aliens their have been a lot of sightings in the past but dunno they'll let you on the field trip they'll want a doctor's letter and that cos some of the stuff is very physical you know so doubt it but I can ask uncle Jimbo to take us camping in the mountains any time and he and Ned like you can't garentee we will see aliens though ' Stan said with a laugh

'Yeah true their hiding I bet but you know I never thought I'd say it I missed school omg how is everyone ..? Asked Kenny

' Oh same old thing and you haven't missed that much and also I thought I'd never live to see the day where I'd hear you saying you miss school omg was it that bad in the hospital for you ..? Asked Kyle

' Kyle you have no idea and that ward oncology they call it is a nightmare also Nelson used to be down the corridor I heard ' Kenny said

' Yeah he was their too and it sucks that place hope I never have to go their ' Stan said

' Same here and hospitals are horrible places but their their for a reason to help us and we all need them at one point in our lives they saved my life when I got my new kidney and they will perhaps save your life Kenny too ' Kyle said

' Yeah but not all chemo works I don't have 100 percent chance of a full recovery and I already seen a girl die her cancer was bad ' Kenny said telling the boys about Holly

' Yeah you can still die sure poor Nelson did but you still gotta grab that chance and take the chemo no matter how bad it gets ' Stan Said making Kenny feel bad for a second as he was lying to his friends

' Yeah that's true ' Was all Kenny could say

' So when do you get your next treatment again ..? Asked Kyle

' Oh ..Er next week I'll be in a couple of days then home and it wipes me out so I'll be in bed a lot it always dose that ' Kenny said

' If you hate hospitals that much I'm surprised your not having it at home and your lounge isn't that bad looks quite tidy ' Kyle said looking around the room

' Yeah but not tidy enough for their standards and they might wanna see my bed and you guys know I don't have a bed yet ' Kenny said blushing scarlet

' Wh ..what you don't have a bed OMG where do you sleep I thought you did iv seen a bed in your room ' Said Kyle

' Yeah it's not a real bed it's just a mattress my bed broke years ago but the mattress is okay dose me I have a bottom sheet a cover sheet a blanket and old quilt so it's fine ' Kenny said shocking Kyle

' Well Okay I suppose so ' Said Kyle then stopped as Kenny made a groaning noise and winced a bit in pain his legs were hurting and his head hurt

' You okay dude ..? Asked Stan concerned

' Yeah im fine bit of cramp that's all ' Kenny said lying as he was in a lot of pain just now but he wasent telling them

' Well take it easy dude maybe we will go let you have some sleep and we will call back again as chemo knocks the hell outta you well it did that to Nelson as he was the only person I knew that had cancer ' Kyle said

' Yeah it dose I'm wiped out and I can hardly keep any food down too and I don't sleep much ' Kenny said he was telling the truth really as he was in a lot of pain he hardly ate or slept becouse of the pain and terrible cramps he got

Stan and Kyle stayed another 10 minuets before leaving as they could clearly see that Kenny was getting tired

Sadly things would get worse for Kenny as he felt exhasted all the time and sick too and the headaches were the worse butnkenny had kind of prepared himself for that but he had no idea that things would get worse as time went on much worse and still Kenny refused to take any treatment apart from painkillers and what saddend him the most he was too weak to go back to school now so he spend most of his time at home on the sofa watching tv or sleeping

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	27. Chapter 27

Summer July

As expected sadly Kenny couldn't go on the trip the school wouldn't let him go and that did upset him as he always loved the school trips and when Stan and Kyle told him about how cool it was they could see the sadness in Kenny's eyes even if he didn't say anything

' Maybe you'll be better next year then you can go and we can have lots of fun their ' Said Stan smiling as Kenny shook his head

' No I doubt it guys I won't be here I'm sorry ' Said Kenny sadly

' Oh don't be silly course you will you'll beat this cancer your strong Ken ' Said Stan and Again Kenny shook his head

' Why isnt the treatment working can't they give you stronger treatment I'm sure it is avalibls they can do lots now and they can cure you I'm sure ' Kyle said

' No it won't help me and I'll be gone this time next year look guys you might as well know the truth but I stopped the treatment I don't want any more ' Said Kenny shocking his friends

' What ..Wait you stopped it why are you mad omg ' Said Stan shocked as Kenny only shrugged a bit

' What's the point it's brain cancer I have and they said I didn't have a 100 per cent chance of getting better and the treatment was making me feel wiped out so iv accepted my fate so to say and also I want to die with dignity you guys have no idea what it's like in that hospital ' Kenny said

' No you must not stop it you need to get the chemo again are you mad God sake Kenny ' Yelled Kyle about to go off on one of his long lectures and seeing it coming Kenny stopped him

' Look Kyle I know what your about to say and spare me the lecture iv made up my mind and that's it so no more about me getting more treatment I'm done okay it's over ' Kenny yelled

'Fuck sake dude so when did you stop getting the treatment and did the doctors tell you how long you might have ..? Asked Stan

' I stopped back in June and I could last for a few months but I want to go sooner spare my family the suffering I'm done now and ready so to say ' Kenny said with a small smile

' What do you mean omg are you talking about suicide are you insane ' Said Kyle stunned

' No no I'll find my own way but please respect my wishes also I want to go camping again maybe this weekend at Starks pond with Jimbo and Ned can you ask them please ' Said Kenny looking at Stan

' Yeah sure I'll ask but dude what dose your family say and what about Karen she's gonna be heartbroken ' Said Stan

' Yeah she will be but her and Kevin have gotten a lot closer Kevin will take my place and also she knows I'm Mysterion too she found out by accicyrealy a few weeks ago but she's cool about it so I don't have to worry about that ' Kenny Said

' I just can't believe your even thinking like this Kenny I know you had done a lot of crazy things in your life but this bloody hell ken ' Said Kyle stunned and running his hand through his hair

' Well you better believe it Kyle I have made up my mind and it's what I want to do so Stan get in touch with Jimbo and Ned I wanna go camping this weekend and nothing is gonna stop me Okay ' Said Kenny firmly and both boys nodded

' Mrs Mcormick is their ant way you can make Kenny change his mind and go back to his treatment we don't wanna loose him ' Said Kyle few moments later before leaving when Kenny was out of earshot

' Oh believe me Kyle I have tried but it seems he's made up his mind and I think if he was to go back to it we'll it might be too late now ' Carol said sadly

' You mean the cancer has spread ' Said Stan shocked

' We don't know but their is a chance it could have and Kenny has prepared himself it seems he's even refusing to see the doctors and threw the cancer nurse outta the house a couple of weeks ago ' Carol said

' Their must be some way of making him take the treatment Kenny is too young to die maybe we can get the courts to force him I can speak to my dad about this he might know ' Said Kyle

' No look I know you mean well and that but please respect Kenny's wishes he'd hate you for that so all we can do is pray I guess yet don't know if you Jewish people would pray for a Christian or not ' Said Carol

' Dosent matter what Kenny's beliefs are he's a friend and I'd do anything to save him ' Kyle said with a sigh

' Dad can I talk to you it's pretty important about law stuff you know ' Said Kyle later that day

' Sure son what is it ' Said Gerald looking up from his newspaper at Kyle,

' Well I kinda broke a promise to a friend as I said I'd drop the matter but what he's doing is worrying me and I need advice on it ' Said Kyle looking serious

' Okay so what's wrong then " Gerald said

' Well a friend of mine was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago and now he's decided to stop all treatment he says he's had enough and wants to die with dignity but I don't think he knows what he's talking about and also ' Befun Kyle but Gerald cut him off

' Wow wait a second Kyle is this the Mcormick boy we're talking about ..? Asked Gerald as Kyle coded

' Yeah Kenny he said he stopped treatment back in June and is happy to die but I don't think he is and really Dosent know what he's talking about he's confused and scared and surly their must be a law to force him to take the chemotherapy as that will cure him yet he said the nurses told him they can't give him a 100 percent chance of surviving so he's gone and stopped the treatment now I think he's so stupid ' Kyle said

' Well their could be laws but it is a very delicate subject really and the time it goes through the courts well might be too late and we all know how stubborn kenny is he gets that from his father he was the same at that age but I really don't know I will have to look into it but I'll promis I will get an awnser soon ' Gerald said as Kyle Sighrd

' Also he wants to go camping at Starks pond this weekend with me Stan Jimbo and Ned he feels bad cos he missed out on the field trip a couple of weeks ago but personally I don't think he's up to it he should be in a hospital not camping 'Kyle said

' I know and if you guys keep an extra close eye on him I'm sure he'll be fine and Jimbo and Ned are good men they will look after him and I'll look into what you said okay ' Gerald Said as Kyle nodded

' Thanks dad ' Kyle replied

So it was decided Kenny would be allowed to go camping that weekend and Jimbo promised he'd take good care of Kenny as he still seen him as a nephew well thatsbthat chappy done more to come


	28. Chapter 28

( Authours not I said Staks pond in last chapter I meant to say the mountains as somehow I don't see Jimbo and Ned caming in Starks pond so their in the mountains. )

' No more was said about Kenny refusing treatment and Kyle did not tell Kenny that he told his dad and when the boys visited again they carried on as normal even helping Kenny pack for the trip

Soon Saturday came and everyone was excited but not when they seen Cartman as he tagged along so the boys didn't tell him about Kenny as they doubted Cartman would care anyway

' Okay boys soon we will be at camp we have perfect weather too and the snow is gone ' Said Jimbo driving a small van

' Hey uncle Jimbo think we will se any space aliens you told us a story about UFOs up here ' Said Kenny

' Oh you never know we might we will see later no doubt as UFOs often come at night so once we pitch our tents and that we can look think old Ned here has a small telescope with him ' Ned said

' Its I'm the back I always bring it ' Said Ned with his electronic voice Ned had throat cancer once and lost his voice box due to being a very heavy smoker when he was in Vietnam

' Cool ' Said Stan smiling

' Jimbo drove high into the mountains miles out of town and it was a bky chilly even though it was the summer and soon they found a nice spot also it was shelterd too so if the weather set in they'd be fine

' Okay everyone got their tents ready ..? Asked Jimbo

' Er I don't have a tent ' Said Kenny looking at his feet sadly

' You Do now ken as I will be sharing with Kyle you can have mine but I want it back for next time ' Stan said with a laugh

' Wow thanks Stan ' Kenny said and he set about putting it up

' Need a hand with that ken ..? Asked Jimbo something he never did before as he normally let the boys get on with it

' Uncle Jimbo Kenny wants to be treated normally no fuss or babying " Said Stan quietly so Kenny wouldn't hear and Jimbo nodded

' I understand guess I couldn't help it knowing he's ill and that ' Jimbo said

' It's okay but Kenny doesn't want fussed over justvtreat him as you normally would you know ' Stan said and again Jimbo nodded

' Okay everyone listen up I thought we could go hunting for our tea so I want you all to help me be My look out scouts and if you see any animals let me know but don't make a sound or you'll scare them ' Jimbo said as he held a huge gun in his hands so the boys agreed

The day went really well the group caught a couple of rabbits and a deer yet Cartman was moaning it was too much hard work getting the animals ready to cook but kyle Yelled at him for being lazy and even Kenny was helping out and also Kenny lit a great campfire and started cooking some sausages and heating marshmallows on it

Kenny did feel tired but didn't say anything he was having a great time and felt so free and he didn't care if his hair was stubble now looked if he had a buzz cut and for a while he forgot about the terrible throbbing pain he was in and was glad he was doing what he loved

' Hey don't go picking them their posinous and will give you bad belly ace or worse ' Said Jimbo coming over to see Kenny looking at some toadstools

' Oh right thanks for the warning I thought they were mushrooms ' Kenny said

' Nope their not son anyway come over tea is about to be served ' Jimbo said patting kenny on the back before leaving and he didn't see Kenny being sick again and also the pain was so bad Kenny knelt down gripping his head and he felt so weak

Kenny knew this is how he was gonna be till he died and he could last for days weeks even months like this and he doubted he could take any more so he had an idea

looking aroudn him and making sure no one was looking Kenny ate 2 toadstools it was his passport outta this pain he was in and he knew they were toxic but he didn't care

Kenny made his way back to the campfire smiling a bit as he sat down

' Uncal Jimbo tellmus a story about the crash up here was that linked to Roswell or what.? Asked Stan looking at Jimbo

' Oh that was back in the 60s so i don't know Ned and another guy and I were out here hunting much like today and we seen a saucer come down further up the mountain but the government were all over it like a rash and as usual denied everything typical of them ' Jimbo said now going of on a long winded story

' Everyone all listened apart from Kenny as he felt really drowsy and sick but he didn't want to throw up so he tried to stay awake and listen to Jimbo story unaware his system was shutting down

Ksnny eventually lay down in the blanket everyone was sitting on and closed his eyes Happy it was soon to be over no more pain or suffering he just felt sick and sleepy so gave into sleep

' Kenny Kenny wake up come on ' Yelled carman poking Kenny a few moments later but Kenny didn't respond and soon Stan and Kyle noticed it too

' Kenny wake up ' Said Kyle roughly shaking Kenny and for a brief money Kenny's eyes slowly opened and he could make out the blurry figures of his friends and Jimbo and Ned all looking at him

' No guys let me go ik dime now please this is the perfect way to go surrounded by my friends ' Kenny whispered as Kyle grabbed him and cradled Kenny his arms stroking his clamy face

' No Kenny don't you dare die on us we can get help you'll be okay ' Said Kyle and now Stan rubbed Kenny's legs and also Jimbo called for an air ambulance to come and get Kenny

' Forget it the ambulance won't get here in time look guys my time is over now take care of Karen and each other and Cartman don't be such an asshole ' Kenny whisperd his voice getting weaker

' No Kenny please don't die hang on in their ' Said Stan not noticing a tear run down his face and Kenny went quiet for a bit blinking hard and shaking a little

' I'm sorry I'm so so sorry goodbye you guys ' Kenny said before closing his eyes for good and Kyle felt him go limp in his arms

' Noooooooooooooo Stan and Kyle yelled their voices echoing off the mountains as they hugged Kenny's body

1 Week later ...

Kenny was laid to rest in the cemetery in a small funeral and a few of his friends from school turned up including Mr Garrison who got time off from the White House and flew in from Washington and even old princeble Victoria turned up yet the replacement was no where to be seen and also some of the nurses that treated Kenny at the hospital tuned up too

' God I just can't believe he's gone I'm so gonna miss him ' Stan said sadly as he laid some flowers near the hole looking at the casket

' Same here wish we could have done something sooner ' Kyle said

Both boys were lost for words really as they were still in shock but though it was a hit summers day they suddenly felt a chill behind them

' Oh come on dudes don't be like that be happy for me I'm no longer suffering everything will be okay '. A all too familiar voice said making both boys look round and to their shock they seem Kenny

' Kenny ' Was all the boys could say at once

Kenny was in a white t shirt and pants and looked so healthy his skin had it's lightly tanned collar his hair was messy blond and clean looking his eyes sparkled and he looked so healthy and happy too

' Omg Kenny your Okay ' Gasped Stan going to touch Kenny but to his shock his hand went right through him

' Bloody hell your a ghost ' Kyle said stunned

' Call it that if you want to guess I am but I want to tell you I'm okay and no need to mourn me I'll still be around looking out for you even if you can't see me but I'll be their so as I said befor maybe this is goodbye or maybe it's not but don't worry I'll always be around ' Kenny Said before fading away and leaving Stan and Kyle shocked

In the end Stan and Kyle moved on they still remembered Kenny and often felt his presence and also Karen and Kevin got a lot closer too and she never forgot Kenny and the following year Carol with help set up a charity in Kenny's name so Kenny would never be forgotten and they even got a part of town called Kenny McCormick square in his memory and Stan and kyles parents dedecated a bench to him so his name would be mentioned for years and years to come

End


End file.
